A Love to Remember
by Khrystyne
Summary: **COMPLETE** I finally finished this and the sequel should be up in the next couple of days. Slash D/H.
1. A Troubled Sleep

Title: A Love to Remember  
  
Chapter 1: A Troubled Sleep  
  
Not for the first time, sixteen-year-old Harry Potter sat straight up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He had woken up from a nightmare that had been plaguing his sleep for over a year, since the evil Lord Voldemort had risen again. In his nightmare, he saw Voldemort facing him, with all of Harry's closest friends and his parents surrounding him. Voldemort ends up killing all but Harry and administers the Crutiatus Curse until Harry can't stand the torture any more. Then the Dark Lord kills him as though he was merely ridding himself of a pesky mosquito.  
  
It was the Christmas holidays and already, Harry was eagerly anticipating the return of his two closest friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, even though it meant the return of studying.  
  
Harry put on his glasses and looked at his bedside table. He saw one of the presents he had received for his birthday from his godfather, Sirius. Sirius' parcel also included birthday greetings and a book he and Remus Lupin had written on every prank the Marauders had ever played ("Just in case you and Ron ever need any ideas," the note attached had said).  
  
Sirius also sent a package that looked as if it hadn't seen the light of day in many years. The parcel turned out to be James and Lily Potters' journals. Harry picked up the letter that had been attached and reread it- again.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know I said happy birthday in my other letter, but this time, it's from your parents. Happy sixteenth birthday!  
  
Anyway, this package contains two journals: your mother's and your father's. The day before Voldemort showed up, they gave them to me, all wrapped up, just as you see them, and said to me, 'Sirius, if we don't survive to see Harry turn sixteen, please, give these to him.' Afterwards, I gave them to Remus and told him what they said because I knew I would be going after Pettigrew. So, here they are. Happy birthday, from your parents and me.  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
So far, Harry had done nothing but gently stroke the soft, worn leather covers, reading Lily Potter on one, in what Sirius and Remus had said was Lily's curly script, and on the other was engraved James Potter in writing almost equal to that of his wife. Harry didn't know when he would open them up and start reading, or even if he would.  
  
The raven-haired young man put the letter back on the journals and his glasses on his bedside table and dropped back off into a troubled, but thankfully dreamless, sleep.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it!!! I know, it was kinda short and there isn't any H/D luv yet, but trust me, it's coming soon. Until then (and even after), R/R, pleez! This is my first slashy fic. 143, y'all!!!!! (P.S. Don't ask. Inside joke between me and my friend Kenny.) 


	2. An Anonymous Gift

Chapter 2: The Anonymous Gift  
  
Harry woke up the next day and heard Dean and Seamus shouting for him to come down. Harry groggily looked at the calendar and realized it was Christmas Day. Suddenly awake, he leapt out of bed, threw on his robe and flew downstairs.  
  
"Happy Christmas, mate!" Seamus and Dean yelled together as Harry ran into the common room.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Seamus, Dean," Harry replied, grinning, his eyes shining.  
  
"Oy, Harry, come here. You've got a load of presents," Dean called waving him over to his seat by the Christmas tree. Harry walked over and, with Dean's help, pulled the various-sized gifts out from under the giant evergreen.  
  
"Weh', goo on, o'en suh," Seamus mumbled through a large mouthful of Chocolate Frog. Harry and Dean winced and withdrew slightly from Seamus as he was spraying them with bits of chewed-up chocolate.  
  
"We asked for the news, Seamus, not the weather," Dean told him matter-of- factly. Seamus stuck his tongue out before kissing his boyfriend. Dean and Seamus had been going out for about three months before letting it out into the open. That all happened nearly five months ago.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and picked up one of his gifts. He unwrapped it to find a sweater with a Golden Snitch on it, a box of peanut brittle, and a large plum cake from Mrs. Weasley. From Ron, he'd received the updated version of Quidditch Through the Ages. Hermione had given him a gift wand to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop for 5 Galleons and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Hagrid sent him a wooden flute.  
  
"Hey, Harry, you've got another present here," came Seamus's muffled voice. Harry and Dean looked over to see Seamus crouched under the tree, holding out a gift. Harry took it and looked at the wrappings. They were emerald green with silver stripes criss-crossing it. He picked up the card attached.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Christmas.  
  
Love,  
  
A Friend  
  
"So, who's it from?" Dean inquired.  
  
"I...don't know," Harry replied, staring at the note. "There's no name. It just says, 'Love, A Friend'."  
  
"Oooh, Harry's got a lady admirer," Seamus teased. "Wonder who it could be?"  
  
"Seamus, you know perfectly well I don't like girls that," Harry admonished him. It was true. Harry was gay. He had only told Dean and Seamus because he knew they would understand. "Besides, who ever said it was a girl? Hopefully, it's a guy." Suddenly, he eyed Dean and Seamus mischievously. "It wasn't either of you, was it?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Nope," they replied together. Harry shook his head.  
  
"You two have been spending way too much time with each other," Harry told them. He undid the wrappings and out of them fell a hardcover copy of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Seamus asked curiously.  
  
"It's a copy of Romeo and Juliet," Harry answered.  
  
"Shakespeare's?" Dean asked.  
  
"Do you know of any other Romeo and Juliet?" Harry replied sarcastically. He dodged the pillow Dean threw at him, then shrugged and set the book aside for later.  
  
  
  
After awhile, Harry decided to go and wander around until lunch. He went outside and sat in a special garden that Professor Sprout had been keeping with the book he had received anonymously. Unnoticed, a stranger walked up on silent feet behind Harry as he opened the manuscript to the first page.  
  
"Lonely without your little worshippers, Potter?" a cold voice drawled, making Harry almost jump out of his skin. Then he realized who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Don't you have days to ruin, Malfoy?" Harry asked turning around to glare at the tall blonde.  
  
"You bet. Starting with yours," Malfoy replied cheerily. His steely grey eyes fell from Harry's face to the book in his hands. "What book?" he asked, nodding to it.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet. William Shakespeare," Harry told him, glancing at the book. "He's a Muggle author. You wouldn't know any of his work."  
  
"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet," Malfoy recited dramatically. He started walking away, then turned and fixed Harry with a piercing stare.  
  
"Never judge a book by its cover, Potter. Though it might be cold and nasty, the inside may be nicer and friendlier. You never know." He turned and strolled away, leaving Harry dumbfounded and staring at the blonde's retreating back.  
  
Could it possibly be?! Harry thought incredulously.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Harry."  
  
Harry looked over at Dean.  
  
"Oh, hi, Dean. Where's Seamus?" Harry replied.  
  
"Library. He wanted to see if they had a book that he needs for his Advanced Transfiguration class," Dean told him. "You all right, Harry? You look like you had a bad day."  
  
Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly black hair.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Harry replied. He started heading towards the stairs. "I'm going to try and force myself to open my parents journals."  
  
"Okay. Good luck, mate," Dean called as his friend disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Harry climbed the staircase to the boys' dorms, avoiding Colin and Dennis Creevey along the way. He flopped onto his bed, drew the curtains, and cast a Silencing Spell around his bed. He picked up the two journals and stroked the soft covers. With trembling hands, he opened his father's journal to the very first page. He read the title and dedication.  
  
James Potter's Journal  
  
Dedicated To: My son Harry. You were everything your mother and I ever wished and we cherished you more than anything. We loved you more than life itself. Above all, remember, no matter what, we will always be with you and we will always love you.  
  
Harry blinked away the tears that were blurring his vision. He quickly closed the journal, said the counterspell, and walked out of the room, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
A/N: So...what do you guys think??? Tell me! Suggestions, opinions, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (NOT the other crap), please! Anyway, I gotta go. Working on chapter 3, it'll hopefully (and most likely) be up later this week. Lata, y'all!!!!!! 


	3. A New Revelation

Chapter 3: A New Revelation  
  
The next day, Harry, not being able to open his parents' journals the previous day, brought them out to his usual bench in the garden. The only problem was, someone was already sitting there.  
  
"Oh, come on," Harry muttered. He started approaching the bench. "What are you doing here?" he asked witheringly.  
  
"Reading," Malfoy replied, looking at Harry. "Am I allowed to? Or are you the only person that can do that?"  
  
"Never mind," Harry retorted. Then, in an attempt to be slightly friendly, he asked, "What are you reading?"  
  
"Frankenstein. By Mary Shelley," Malfoy said, showing him the book. "And *gasp* what do you know? She's a Muggle author. What do you have?"  
  
"Uh, nothing," Harry responded, trying his best to hide the two journals.  
  
"Let me guess. It's the diary you've been writing in since second year," Malfoy asked sarcastically, smirking.  
  
"No. They're my parents' journals," Harry replied coldly. Malfoy's face lost its smugness.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," he apologized.  
  
"Yeah, they're a recording of their final days. You know, the days before your master killed them," Harry ranted.  
  
"Hey, don't even go there. He's not, never has been, and never will be my 'master'," Malfoy told him angrily.  
  
"Please! Your father is right in with Voldemort's inner circle," Harry yelled, getting louder every time he spoke.  
  
"Exactly. My father, not me," Malfoy defended.  
  
"Fine. If you're so innocent, let me see your arm," Harry insisted. Malfoy shrugged and then stuck out his right arm. Harry grabbed it and pushed the blonde's sleeve up past his forearm. Malfoy's smooth skin was bare. Harry looked at the angry Slytherin.  
  
"I suppose it's me that should be apologizing now. Sorry for accusing you of being a Death Eater," Harry said. They sat down and, for a few minutes, they were both silent. Then Malfoy spoke up.  
  
"Do you think I'm proud of him?" he asked in a dead whisper. "Of my father, I mean. Well, news flash, Potter, I'm not. I hate being related to him. Everyone thinking I was a Death Eater by age twelve. I hated all of that."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry remarked. That was all he could think of to say. Malfoy stood up abruptly.  
  
"I'm going in. I'll see you at dinner, Harry?"  
  
"Uh, uh, y-yeah. Yeah, see you then," Harry responded, stunned that Malfoy had used his first name. For the second day in a row, Harry was left staring at the blonde's retreating back. It was only after Malfoy had walked inside did Harry realize that the Slytherin had left his book outside.  
  
  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall about an hour later with Malfoy's book tucked under his arm. Waving to Dean and Seamus, he sauntered directly past the Gryffindor table and headed to the Slytherin table, where he dropped the book onto the table in front of Malfoy.  
  
"You left your book outside this morning," Harry told him shoving it across the table to the blonde. Malfoy looked completely surprised.  
  
"And you brought it in to give it back to me?" he asked, still dumbfounded.  
  
"I am a Gryffindor," Harry replied, smiling. Without another word, he turned and walked back towards Dean and Seamus. They were grinning when he sat down.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, mystified.  
  
"You going to try and snag Malfoy?" Dean asked finally.  
  
"What?!" Harry said again. "No! No, of course not!"  
  
"He's gay, mate," Seamus told him. "I don't see why you don't take a chance."  
  
"How do you know? That he's gay, I mean," Harry whispered, picking up his goblet and taking a drink.  
  
"I saw him checking you out on numerous occasions," Seamus replied, grinning again. Harry spat his pumpkin juice out in shock.  
  
"You saw him what?!" he asked, leaning across the table.  
  
"Checking you out," Seamus repeated. "Oh, come on, Harry, you can't possibly think that no guy has ever checked you out. You're hot."  
  
Harry looked at him strangely. So did Dean.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to dump you for Harry," Seamus reassured him, grinning. Then he turned his attention back to Harry. "But, I'm just saying, I think he likes you. Keep your options open, Harry."  
  
"Do you really think he.likes me?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Uh, yeah!" Dean and Seamus responded together. Harry stood up abruptly. "Where are you going?" Dean asked, puzzled.  
  
"I've got to go," Harry replied.  
  
"Wait! Ha-Harry!" Seamus yelled as Harry hurried from the hall.  
  
"Forget him. Look at Malfoy!" Dean urged. Seamus fixed his gaze on the blonde Slytherin. Malfoy was watching Harry leave the Hall. A few minutes later, Malfoy shook off Pansy and departed from the Hall, as well. Dean and Seamus looked at each other and grinned.  
  
  
  
Harry ran out of the Hall and up the stairs to the Astronomy tower. He leaned on the windowsill with closed eyes and stayed that way until he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry replied, still staring out the window.  
  
There was a long pause before Draco continued. "Do you hate me?"  
  
"What?" Harry responded, turning around.  
  
"Do you hate me?" Draco asked him.  
  
"Well, no, I don't hate you," Harry replied. "I mean, I used to hate you, but that was before I got to know you."  
  
"What do you think of me?"  
  
"We-I, um, I." Harry struggled to try and put his feelings into words. "Um, I-I think we could, you know, probably be friends if we really tried," he finally said, disappointing himself and Draco that he couldn't reveal his true feelings. He turned back around so Draco wouldn't see his face.  
  
"Then.that's all? Only friends?" Draco asked, disappointment showing in his voice.  
  
Harry suddenly turned around, framed Draco's face with his hands, and kissed him fiercely. Seamus was right. Draco kissed right back. They stayed in a lip-lock until they needed to break for air. Breathing heavily, they leaned their heads forward until they touched.  
  
"I've got to go," Harry said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"This wasn't just a one-time thing.was it?" Draco asked anxiously. Harry smiled sweetly.  
  
"No way."  
  
Harry kissed Draco one more time before leaving the room.  
  
  
  
Harry walked into Gryffindor tower about fifteen minutes later with a new bounce in his step. Not seeing Seamus or Dean in the common room, he went up to the dorm to tell them the good news. He found them there playing a game of mini Quidditch. This involved having a special board and a wand to direct the players. When Harry entered, Dean and Seamus looked up at him with interest plastered all over their faces.  
  
"Well?" Seamus asked.  
  
"You know what happened, Seamus," Harry replied. Dean hooted.  
  
"You and Malfoy got together?" he responded excitedly. "I knew it would happen!" Harry grinned.  
  
"You guys, just do me a favor, will you?" he asked seriously. "Don't say anything about it to any of the Gryffindors. Especially Ron and Hermione. They don't even know my sexual preferences yet, let alone I'm dating our former archenemy. I don't want to spring too much news on them at once."  
  
Dean and Seamus nodded solemnly.  
  
"No problem, mate," Seamus promised.  
  
"They get back in a couple of days, don't they?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yep. Day after tomorrow  
  
  
  
A/N: See???? See????? I told you Harry/Draco luv would be coming soon. Anyway, R/R, please!!!!!!!! 


	4. AFight!

Chapter 4: A.Fight?????  
  
Two days later, Harry and Draco had gotten together and talked about their feelings. Draco had said that he'd felt this way about Harry since the beginning of their fifth year. Harry had said he thought Draco hid his true feelings very well; he thought Draco loathed him almost as much as Snape did. They'd had a good laugh over that one.  
  
"When are you going to tell Ron and Hermione?" Dean asked as they stood in the Entrance Hall waiting for their friends to walk in.  
  
"When the time's right," Harry replied simply, shrugging. At that moment, the doors burst open and in rushed a swarm of students, their faces red from the cold.  
  
"Harry!" Harry heard one of his two closest friends call out his name. He turned and saw Hermione and Ron racing towards him. When they reached him, Harry swooped Hermione into a hug first, then Ron.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I was just telling Ron on the train that I had the worst dream last night," Hermione told him breathlessly. "I dreamt that you were dating Malfoy! I'm so glad it was just a dream. Can you imagine what it would be like if you actually were dating him? I'm mean, on one hand you'd be gay and I'm pretty sure you would have told us about that. And on another, it's Malfoy. Yechhh," she finished hugging Harry tightly again.  
  
Harry hugged back, motioned to Seamus, who had been watching this whole ordeal and was staring at Harry apprehensively, and mouthed, "I'm going to wait a really, really long time." Seamus nodded vigorously. They turned to head back upstairs. They had gotten about halfway across the Entrance Hall when Draco bumped into them, sticking a tiny note into Harry's hand. Harry subtly pushed it into his pocket before retaliating.  
  
"What the hell was that for, Malfoy?"  
  
"I was bored," Draco retorted, smirking, before disappearing into the throng of students behind and around him.  
  
"Ooh, he makes me so mad!" Hermione burst out.  
  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Harry said, turning back to his friends. He had been watching his gorgeous boyfriend (A/N: We all know that's true!) walk away. Hermione and Ron stared at him.  
  
"Harry. Are you all right, mate?" Ron asked, his forehead creasing in worry.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied. "In fact, I'm more than fine because my two best friends are back at school," he added, grinning. He threw his arms around Ron and Hermione and the Gryffindor trio started walking and laughing back up to the tower.  
  
  
  
Harry learned to lie very well in the coming weeks. He had to unless he wanted to tell Ron and Hermione where he was really going when he was meeting Draco. In fact, that was where he was headed right now. To a cozy little room Harry had found last year. He went there a lot just to think. When he stepped inside, closed the door, and slipped off his Invisibility Cloak, he turned and saw Draco sitting on the couch, staring intently into the fire. He appeared to be deep in thought and didn't hear Harry enter. Harry just stood there for a few moments, gazing at his boyfriend, then began to move. As Draco's back was to him, Harry crept slowly up behind him, wrapped his arms around the Slytherin, and kissed the side of his neck. Startled, Draco turned and saw Harry.  
  
"Hey," he whispered, kissing Harry back. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago," Harry replied, walking around to the front of the couch to sit next to Draco. Draco looked at him as he settled into Harry's arms. "And what have you been doing until now?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Admiring you from afar, " Harry told him, grinning.  
  
"You know you don't have to do that anymore," Draco remarked teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it's fun and you're gorgeous," Harry answered.  
  
"Well, can't argue with the truth," Draco said. Harry laughed, then flipped Draco around so he was half-sitting/half-lying-down and kissed him deeply. They stayed in this position for a couple minutes until they needed to breathe.  
  
"Have you told Wea-I mean, Ron and Gra-damn, Hermione yet?" Draco asked. Harry squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"Um, no, not exactly," he replied. Draco's eyes narrowed.  
  
"How exact is 'not exactly'?" the Slytherin asked.  
  
"Um, like, not at all?" Harry responded meekly.  
  
"Harry! We agreed that you would tell them yesterday!" Draco cried. "You need to tell them. They're your best friends!"  
  
"I love you, Draco," Harry said, holding out his arms for a hug. Draco shoved him playfully. "And I told Dean and Seamus. I figured they would understand, them being gay and all. And they did."  
  
"Then why wouldn't Ron and Hermione understand?" Draco persisted. Harry turned away from him and stared at the crackling fire. "Harry?"  
  
"Because they hate you, they think you're repulsive, they detest you, despise you, resent you, that's why they wouldn't understand!" Harry exploded, getting up and staring unblinking at the nearest wall. Draco sat, stunned, on the couch.  
  
"They really hate me that much?" he whispered softly. Harry ran his hands through his hair and sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"I have to go," he said shortly, grabbing his cloak and throwing it over him. Draco turned around sharply and jumped over the back of the couch.  
  
"No, Harry, wait!" he called. But he was too late. Harry had already swung the thick wooden door shut. Draco sighed also.  
  
"What just happened?" they both breathed, Draco not knowing Harry was leaning up against the door outside and Harry not knowing Draco was leaning against the door inside.  
  
A/N: What will happen to Hogwarts two hottest hunks? Chapter five, coming up soon. 


	5. Valentine's Dates and Punches Galore

Chapter 5: Valentine's Dates and Punches Galore  
  
Harry, afraid to turn around and see Draco behind him, ran as fast as possible to the Gryffindor dorms, wiping tears of regret out of his eyes. He hurried past Ron and Hermione, startling them out of a competitive game of chess, and went straight up to his room. There he found Seamus and Dean going over Quidditch plays for the next game (they were both on the team; Beaters). They looked up and grinned when they noticed Harry's flushed face and panted breathing.  
  
"Just come from a snog-fest with Malfoy, eh, Harry?" Dean asked devilishly.  
  
"Just the opposite," the handsome Quidditch captain replied, flopping onto his bed, face-up. "It's over." Dean and Seamus lost their giddy smiles immediately.  
  
"WHAT?!" they both cried, jumping up from their position on Seamus' bed.  
  
"What d'you mean, it's over?" Seamus asked. "You two were so close the other day."  
  
"I know, I know," Harry answered. "We had a...a fight today. He couldn't seem to understand exactly why I didn't-and can't-tell Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Tell Ron and Hermione...what?" a voice asked from behind them. The three Gryffindor boys whirled around to face a certain suspicious redhead. Harry, Dean, and Seamus exchanged apprehensive glances before answering. "Nothing, Ron, nothing," Harry finally said, running his hands through his hair. "I'm going to go out flying. I really need to think."  
  
"Harry, it's pouring rain out," Ron told him, pointing to the window. Harry turned and saw sheets of rain lashing at the castle and grounds. He smiled grimly.  
  
"It matches my mood," was what Ron received as an answer. "And Ron, please don't follow me. Hermione either, because I know she's listening right next to the door."  
  
Hermione slid into view, a meek look on her face. Harry gave her a pointed look before grabbing his Firebolt and disappearing down the hall. Ron, Seamus, Hermione, and Dean stood there in awkward silence for several minutes before Ron spoke.  
  
"I'm following him."  
  
"Ron, no!" Hermione cried, throwing her arm across her boyfriend's chest. "Just let him be."  
  
  
  
As soon as Harry stepped outside, he was soaked to the skin. Shivering slightly, he pulled out his wand and, through chattering teeth, tapped his glasses and muttered, "Impervius." Magically, they were free of water. He pocketed his wand and looked back at the castle, saying, "Thanks for showing me that one, Mione."  
  
Harry walked quickly towards the pitch, trying to ignore the steadily worsening downpour of rain. When he reached the Quidditch field, he felt a sudden burst of energy shoot through him. He mounted his broom and flew up into the sky.  
  
He circled the pitch several times before doing a nose-dive. He pulled up just in time and shot straight back up into the air. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and felt little droplets of rain leave his head just to gather back seconds later. He kept circling, trying to go over the jumbles of feelings he had. Several minutes later, he saw, through a huge flash of lightening, a mop of white-blonde hair staring up at him from the sidelines.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Harry flew down to the ground to meet his possibly ex-boyfriend. For the longest time, they simply stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Finally, Draco brought his hand up to Harry's face to brush the wet raven- black hair out of his eyes. Harry flinched as he felt Draco's soft touch and, sadly, the Slytherin withdrew his hand.  
  
"Harry-" Draco started. Harry interrupted him before he could go any further.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry demanded softly, averting his gaze from Draco's face as Harry stood there shivering slightly. Draco recoiled from Harry as though he had been struck; he had never heard Harry spit out his name with so much hatred in over a year.  
  
"I-never mind," Draco replied, sighing, defeated. He turned to leave.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked forcefully, grabbing the blonde's arm.  
  
"Nothing," was the reply.  
  
"Tell me," Harry commanded, keeping his viselike grip on Draco's forearm. "Draco!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated, when he received no answer.  
  
"I came to make amends with you," Draco burst out finally. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry you could never possibly comprehend it," he apologized, tears flowing unchecked down his face. Harry stood there for a moment, staring into the honest eyes of the saddened young man before fiercely wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Oh, Drac, I'm so sorry," Harry whispered, his tears slipping into the Slytherin's hair. He kissed Draco's head, his cheek, and his lips intensely before leading him to a stone bench beneath a leafy tree. "How did you find me?"  
  
"Thomas and Finnigan came and found me in the Great Hall," Draco replied quietly as Harry brushed stray tears from his eyes. "They told me how upset you were over earlier today and told me you were down here."  
  
"Can always count on them, can't I?" Harry joked, his teeth chattering. Draco let out a sort of hiccup/laugh. He stood up, taking the blanket he had wrapped around him to keep him warm and threw it around his shivering boyfriend's shoulders. Harry grinned and pulled Draco onto his lap, enfolding both himself and the Slytherin in the thick blanket. Then, several minutes later, he grew serious. "Drac? I'm-I'm going to tell them."  
  
Draco looked up at Harry with astonishment and respect reflecting in his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm-I'm going to.tell them. Ron and Hermione. About.us," Harry replied. For a moment, Draco just stared at Harry. Then, he threw his arms around his neck and kissed him fervently.  
  
"Thank you," Draco whispered.  
  
"But," Harry told him, placing a finger on his boyfriend's lips, his eyes glinting mischievously, "I'm going to need your help with telling them."  
  
"What can I do?" Draco asked, startled. He drew away slightly and his eyes narrowed. "Harry, you've got that mischievous look in your eyes. That's never very good." Harry grinned as he leaned in and whispered his evil plan to Draco. The Slytherin's eyes widened as he listened and at the end his jaw dropped open in shock.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
  
  
Harry walked back up to his dorms an hour later and found Seamus and Dean anxiously awaiting him. When they saw him, they jumped up and started talking at the same time.  
  
"Harry, look, if you're mad-"  
  
"We're really sorry for sending Malfoy-"  
  
"We're soooo sorry; we thought it might help-"  
  
"To find you; we thought it might help-"  
  
"Seamus, Dean, both of you, SHUT UP!" Harry yelled finally quieting the two Gryffindor boys in front of him. "I'm not mad. In fact, I'm very, very grateful. Thank you!" He gave huge hugs to Seamus and Dean.  
  
"So, does that mean.?" Dean asked warily.  
  
"Yep, Draco and me are back together," Harry announced. Seamus and Dean started dancing and whooping.  
  
"Yessssss!!!"  
  
"Hello? Guy with love problems over here!" Harry shouted. Dean and Seamus stopped dancing long enough to listen to him. "Listen, I'm gonna tell Ron and Hermione but I needed Draco's help. This is what we're gonna do."  
  
Seamus and Dean's expressions and reactions were identical to Draco's.  
  
  
  
The next week was the 14th of February, Valentine's Day. Harry had overheard that there was going to be a special Valentine's Day dance for people with dates. That's the only way you could come, with dates. He suggested that, to tell Hermione and Ron and the rest of the school, they come with each other.  
  
An hour before the dance, Harry was having some doubts. What if Ron and Hermione were furious and without forgiveness? He voiced these concerns to Dean and Seamus, who responded with a lame, "Hermione's not the kind to do that and Ron'll understand."  
  
Harry and Draco had agreed on what they were going to wear beforehand. Harry would be wearing a deep emerald-green robe and Draco would be wearing a robe of midnight blue. They were going to meet right inside the door at 7:00 and would from then on be nearly inseparable.  
  
At 6:45, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus headed downstairs, Harry being the only one date-less. Ron and Hermione kept demanding who Harry's date was. Harry would respond with a mysterious, "You'll see," and exchange a Look with Dean and Seamus. Hermione and Ron would then attack them in order to know who Harry's date was.  
  
The closer they got to the Great Hall, the more anxious Harry became. He just knew that Ron and Hermione could hear his heart thumping inside his ribcage. Hermione must have realized what was going on in his head, because a moment later she spoke up.  
  
"Harry, no matter who your date is, it won't change how we feel or look at you," she reassured, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Mione, just.hold on to that feeling, okay?" Harry asked her, his smile strained. She smiled briefly before turning to Ron with and alarmed, yet slightly confused, look on her pretty face.  
  
They reached the doors to the Hall and by this time, Harry was a nervous wreck. Dean and Seamus gave his reassuring hugs before entering the hall. Hermione and Ron seemed determined to stay by Harry's side until his date arrived.  
  
"You two can go into the Hall, you know," Harry had pointed out.  
  
"Nope. We're gonna wait with you 'til your date shows up," Ron said. "I want to see who she is and whet she looks like.  
  
"Ron! Please, just.you and Hermione head into the Hall," Harry insisted. "My date and I will come in when we're ready. And go inside. You know, all the way!!!"  
  
Defeated, Hermione and Ron linked arms and went into the Hall. On the way, Hermione leaned into Ron and whispered, "It seems as though he's hiding something."  
  
Harry stood there anxiously, waiting until Draco arrived. He was starting to think that Draco had backed out and wasn't going to come when a strong pair of arms wrapped around Harry's chest. Immediately, Harry's worries melted and he relaxed against the warm, loving body behind him. He felt the one he loved and lived for press kisses down his jaw line. He turned around to face Draco and kissed him hungrily.  
  
"I missed you," Harry whispered. Draco grinned and laughed.  
  
"What are you going to do when the summer holidays come?" he asked.  
  
"I haven't thought that far ahead, don't make me," Harry replied teasingly, pressing a kiss against Draco's waiting lips. Then a bit shyly, "I have something for you." Draco looked a bit surprised as Harry drew a gorgeous deep purple rose from behind his back and pinned it onto the Slytherin's robe. Draco grinned.  
  
"Hmmm, it seems we think alike," he told Harry, also producing a deep purple rose and pinning it onto Harry's lapel.  
  
"Shall we?" Harry asked, offering his arm to his boyfriend after receiving and giving a quick kiss for the roses' sake.  
  
"Let's," Draco replied, giving a genuine, charming smile as he took Harry's arm.  
  
They both took a deep, calming breath as they entered the Hall. As soon as people saw the two former archenemies with linked arms, they fell silent, most with mouths dropped open. The only people that seemed even slightly able to keep their mouths shut were the teachers. When Dean and Seamus saw them, they both started grinning and gave Harry and Draco the thumbs-up sign. Harry grinned back.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend," Harry announced.  
  
When Ron and Hermione saw the two boys, however, they shoved their way to the front of the group and Ron just near went ballistic.  
  
"Ron, Ron, please calm down," Harry cried vainly, his arm dropping from its previous position and allowing his hand to fall comfortably into Draco's hand.  
  
"Calm down?! I'm sorry, you want me to bloody calm down?!" Ron roared, enraged. "You had us going on all week, thinking your date was the most perfect person in the world and now! Now you walk in here with Draco fucking Malfoy on your arm and you act like it's an everyday occurrence! And I'm sorry, professors, for my language, but you have no clue how this is affecting me!"  
  
"Ron, sweetie, please, calm down," Hermione whispered. This was the first time she had said something since Harry and Draco had come into the Hall. Until then, she had just been searching Harry's eyes, looking for something. Dean came over and clasped his hand on the visibly infuriated young man's arm. Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss before walking over to Harry and Draco. She stood there for a moment staring at both of them before turning to face Draco and doing something so unexpected, the entire Hall gasped as if one.  
  
Hermione Granger put out her hand to Draco Malfoy to shake.  
  
"Hello, Draco. It's nice to meet you," she introduced herself smoothly, shaking a completely bewildered Draco's hand. "My name's Hermione."  
  
Ron was beside himself.  
  
"Hermione!!!" he shouted. "What the bloody hell are you doing?! That's Malfoy!!!"  
  
"No, it's not, Ron," Hermione replied, turning to face her boyfriend. "That person you're referring to no longer exists." Turning back to Draco, she added, "I can see it in his eyes."  
  
Ron appeared to calm down at her words and he assured Dean he was okay. Suddenly, without warning, he let out a terrifying snarl and leapt on top of Draco, shoving Hermione and Harry out of the way and Draco to the ground. This made the rest of the school go wild. He began throwing punches at Draco's face, chest, and stomach.  
  
After a minute, Harry managed to get up and hurl himself at Ron, throwing him off Draco. Harry shakily got up and helped Draco to his feet. The blonde Slytherin seemed a little disoriented. Harry placed his arm around him and kissed Draco's temple. Just then, McGonagall burst through the crowd. (A/N: Please don't ask me why it took so long for a teacher to reach them. I needed it to be that way. Pretend that the students were crowding so close to see what was going on, no one could get through. Pretty please? *smiles sweetly*)  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" she exploded, her hat askew. "I have never seen a Gryffindor student conduct him-or-herself in such a manner! Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor and you will do a week's worth of detention!" Ron hung his head in shame, then turned to Draco, his furious look fast returning.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Daddy's Dreaded Arrival

Chapter 6: Daddy's Dreaded Arrival  
  
Harry gripped Draco's hand and exchanged a worried glance with Hermione, who had her arm around Ron's shoulders and her free hand on his chest, restraining him. Draco turned Harry and gave him a pleading look before squeezing his hand and turning to Ron. "Listen, Ron, I know I've acted a lot like a bastard in the previous five and a half years," the blonde sixteen-year-old explained calmly, "and I'm not proud of it. To tell you the truth, I really didn't want to. I don't like being nasty. My father made me. I honestly couldn't stand hurting Harry and his friends the way I have been. But my father would be-my father would threaten me if I didn't." At this point, Draco avoided Harry's curious gaze. "Okay, we all need to talk," Ron interrupted. Dean and Seamus hurried up to the four. "What about the dance?" Seamus asked anxiously. "This is more important," Hermione replied. Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione then walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the stares they wee receiving.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were all perched on Harry's bed in the Gryffindor sixth-year boys' dorm. Draco was settled between Harry's legs with the raven-haired boy's arms lying crossed gently around Draco's chest. Hermione sat across Ron's lap, leaning into her boyfriend. "So, you really didn't want to insult us?" Ron asked warily. "Nope, my father made me," Draco replied. "He said I had to insult and tease all three of you mercilessly. Or else..." "Or else what, sweetie?" Harry asked, running his hands through Draco's silver-blonde hair. "C-can't we just leave it at that?" Draco stammered. Harry hesitated, then nodded. It was clear to Hermione it was tearing him up inside that his boyfriend couldn't tell him what his father said. He tightened his hold on Draco as if to protect him from all the dangers in the world, but promptly let go when Draco let out a sharp yelp of pain. "What is it? What's wrong?" Harry cried anxiously. "Nothing, nothing's wrong," Draco replied, although the pain still shone clear in his eyes. "Drac, honey, tell me," Harry insisted. "Nope," Draco replied. "Draco..." Hermione warned. "Maybe we can help," Ron added. Draco hesitated. "When I didn't listen, he'd-he'd...beat me," Draco finally replied. "As I realized my true feelings for you, Harry, the beatings became more and more frequent because I wasn't being mean. They eventually began to have lasting effects." Hermione had a look of horror on her face while Ron's mouth had dropped open. "Let me see, Draco," Harry whispered, tugging on Draco's arm. "Uh-uh," the Slytherin refused, shaking his head stubbornly. "Draco," Harry said, a warning tone in his voice. Draco looked around at all the concern for him. He turned and looked directly into Harry's eyes, shining with not only unshed tears, but also love, care, and concern. He sighed in defeat. "Fine," he gave in. Gingerly, he slipped off his robe and shirt. Everyone's expressions were identical: expressions of shock, anger, and pity. Draco's chest and shoulders were covered in giant black and blue bruises. Harry brought his trembling fingers up to one of the larger bruises and gently touched it. He pulled away when Draco winced from the pain. His look of sadness was replaced by anger. "I'm going to kill that fucking bastard," Harry growled. "Harry, he'd kill you first without a second thought. I wouldn't be able to live if you were gone. Please, don't," Draco pleaded. Harry's expression softened, though his eyes retained their steely gaze. "Okay, I won't this time," Harry promised. "But if he lays another finger on you, don't make me promise anything." Draco nodded. "Okay," he whispered. Harry smiled and hugged his boyfriend, kissing his cheek. Ron watched this little display of affection. "Hey, Harry, could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Harry glanced at him in surprise. "Sure," the Gryffindor replied. He gave Draco another soft kiss and hopped off the bed to join his friend. Hermione, having taken several medical courses over the summer at a local Muggle hospital, scooted across the bed and started carefully examining Draco's wounds. "Harry, do you really like Mal-Draco?" he asked quietly, straining to say the name of the person his best friend now cared for more than life itself. Harry turned his head and stared at the floor before answering. "Yeah. I really do, Ron," he replied quietly, looking up at the tall redhead. "Somehow, he understands me better than anyone, other than you and Hermione." This time, Ron looked away. "Okay, I can accept that," Ron said finally, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just promise me one thing." "What's that?" "Promise you won't fall for me," Ron requested, grinning. Harry smiled back. "Now, that won't be a problem," Harry told him, laughing. Ron pretended to look hurt. "What, am I not hot enough for you?" Ron asked in mock distaste. He struck a sexy model pose, then looked at his hysterically laughing best friend. "How 'bout now?" "If it'll make you stop, then fine!" Harry managed to choke out. Ron laughed also and lightly tossed an arm around Harry's shoulders. They both walked back to Harry's bed where Hermione had just conjured up some ointment for Draco. "Now, put this on every twelve hours and those bruises should heal within two to three weeks," she was instructing. "Thanks, Hermione," Draco said gratefully. Harry sat down next to Draco and gently pulled him into his lap. "Yeah, thanks, 'Mione," Harry whispered as Draco cuddle into Harry's arms and closed his eyes. "Anytime, sweetie," she replied, squeezing his hand. She and Ron left the room to return to the dance. Draco craned his neck around to look at Harry. "What did Ron want?" he asked. "He wanted to know if I really liked you," Harry replied. "And.you said?" Draco remarked teasingly. "I said yes, I really do," Harry responded, kissing Draco on the tip of his nose. "What did he say to that?" the blonde Slytherin asked anxiously. "He said he can accept that," Harry told him. Draco gave Harry a kiss. "Thank you, sweetie," he whispered. "Anytime, Drac, anytime," Harry whispered back. They fell asleep like that, each wrapped up in the other's arms.  
  
One sunny morning in early April several weeks later, Harry was talking to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny at breakfast when he glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco's face drain of color. His expression became one of terror as he read a letter he'd just received. Harry excused himself and hurried over to his boyfriend's side. "Drac, sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked, the alarm in his heart breaking through in his voice. "M-my dad-he-a letter..."Draco stammered, unable to complete a thought because of his fear. "Okay, honey, you do know I can't understand a thing you're saying when you don't speak in full sentences, right?" Harry said. "My father sent me a letter," Draco responded hoarsely, still staring at the letter he was now handing Harry. Harry glanced worriedly at Draco before opening the letter. "See you in Potions, Draco, Harry!" called Pansy as she skipped by towards the door. She had gotten a lot nicer after seeing that Draco was gay and seeing Harry. (A/N: I was sort of bored of Pansy being the bitch like in all my other stories on both pennames and in other stories, so I switched it up a bit. Enjoy.) "Yeah, see you, Pansy," Draco and Harry chorused. Pansy stopped, placed her hands on her hips, and turned to stare at the two boys. "You two have been spending way too much time together," she told them incredulously, shaking her head. "And that's a bad thing?" Harry and Draco chorused again, making Pansy throw her hands up in frustration. He and Draco finally looked away from the ominous letter. "When you do that, it is!" Pansy called back, laughing as she and Blaise (A/N: JKR didn't specify what gender Blaise Zabini was, so I made her female. I felt as though there weren't enough Slytherin girls) walked away. Harry grinned before turning back to the piece of mail in his hand that had made his boyfriend terrified. He opened it slowly, his eyes widening in fear as they slid down the parchment, absorbing every word.  
  
Draco, I have received intelligence that you are dating Harry Potter. Have you forgotten who he is? Let me remind you. He is the Dark Lord's most hated enemy! You know I don't mind your being homosexual, as long as you don't spread it around. I must demand, though, that you play to your strengths. Your choices are: Betray your family and have the Dark Lord kill you, or: Betray Potter and turn him over to the Dark Lord, earning yourself great pride from your family in the process and getting your Mark sooner. Either way, I shall be arriving at Hogwarts on April 18. Be sure you are in the Great Hall to greet me. Three days later, you and I will return home. Lucius  
  
Harry turned to Draco with worry and doubt etched on his face. "Drac..." Harry couldn't voice his anxieties. "Come on," Draco muttered, standing up and grasping Harry's hand. Harry waved to his friends over in Gryffindor to show he was leaving with his boyfriend. Draco pulled Harry into the garden where they'd had a special connection that they couldn't and hadn't tried to explain to anyone. "Harry, before you say anything, let me explain what Lucius meant," Draco hastened. Harry felt slightly confused by the way Draco referred to his father as 'Lucius' and not 'Dad', but he shook the feeling off as Draco went on. "He knows that in the past couple of months, something's been different," Draco started to explain. "He started telling me that as soon as I did something to make my family proud, I could get the Dark Mark branded on my skin. Several weeks later, I hadn't done anything yet, so he said when I turned seventeen, I-I..." Draco wasn't able to finish the thought. "Could get the Dark Mark," Harry finished quietly. Draco nodded numbly. "Harry, he's coming. Here," Draco whispered. "When's your birthday?" Harry asked abruptly. "April 20," Draco replied. "Okay, we have a week to think of a plan," Harry remarked. "Better get cracking." Draco nodded, yet said nothing and moved naught. "Draco, sweetie, don't worry," Harry whispered, taking his boyfriend into arms. "But, Harry, he's gonna make me a-" Draco got out before Harry's index finger pressed his lips closed as the raven-haired Gryffindor sat down. "Mark my words, I am not going to let that asshole that has terrorized your life turn you into a freaking Death Eater, okay, Drac?" Harry promised, his voice cold and determined. Draco nodded. Harry removed his finger from Draco's lips and quickly replaced it with his own lips for a quick kiss. Their lips parted and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco to give the slightly shorter blonde boy comfort. "Don't worry, you'll be safe with me," Harry murmured into Draco's fine silver strands, their fingers twining together. "I know," Draco whispered, hugging Harry ever closer.  
  
The next week, Harry, Draco, and their friends had thought of nothing. They'd only agreed on one thing: Harry was to meet Lucius with Draco and they'd do improv from there. Two and a half hours before Lucius was to arrive, Draco was having second doubts about Harry being there. "Drac, I'm not letting you meet him alone," Harry insisted. "It's too dangerous." "I'll be fine. Really," Draco replied. But Harry held steadfast in his determination to meet his boyfriend's abusing father. "Harry, what if he tries to hurt you?" "I can fend for myself, sweetie," Harry reminded him. "Remember, I took a whole bunch of self-defense classes at that Muggle gym near me." "I don't know," Draco remarked. "Draco, you should really have Harry there," Hermione advised. "Then, maybe, Lucius wouldn't be able to hurt you." "She's right," Ron agreed. "Harry needs to be there. He can help." Draco was silent for several minutes as he contemplated his choices. Finally, he said the last thing anyone expected a Slytherin to say. "I think we need to talk to Dumbledore," he whispered. Harry, Hermione, and Ron glanced at each other in surprise before nodding and heading down the hall.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione...and Draco! What a surprise. How can I help the four of you?" Dumbledore greeted them ten minutes later. Hermione, Harry, and Ron exchanged glances; they had a feeling it wasn't really a surprise to the kind headmaster to find them on his doorstep. "Professor, Draco needs your help," Harry started. He nudged Draco to get him to start. "Pro-Professor, um, you know my father is coming to Hogwarts for several days, then he and I are traveling home three days after his arrival," Draco mumbled, fidgeting with his hands. Harry gently reached over and grasped his hand to comfort and calm him. "Yes?" Dumbledore agreed, urging him to continue. Draco took a steadying breath before plunging back into his explanation. "Um, he-he's told me I have, um, two choices. I can either betray my family and be killed by Voldemort or betray Harry, turn him over to Voldemort, and get the Dark Mark, earning myself pride in my family in the process. Either way, I get my Mark on my seventeenth birthday, two days from now." "Well, it seems as though we have a bit of a situation here, don't we?" Dumbledore asked, smiling. "Now, I'm guessing, Harry, you want to meet Lucius in the Entrance Hall when he arrives today. Am I right?" "Yes, sir," Harry replied calmly. "And, Draco, you are afraid for Harry's well-being if he comes with you today, right?" "Not just then, but at all times," Draco added. "The thing I'm worried about the most is Draco," Harry stated, sitting up. "I know if I leave him, Lucius will do something to him for staying with me. But I have to leave him. We only have three lessons together." "I see. Pardon me if what I say next doesn't seem relevant at all, but, Draco, what did the Sorting Hat say when you tried it on? And please don't make something up to make it seem like you were meant for Slytherin," Dumbledore asked. "It-it said I would do well in Gryffindor, but I knew the consequences if I wasn't in Slytherin," Draco muttered quietly. Harry stared at him, as well as Hermione and Ron. "Draco, please try on the Sorting Hat again," Dumbledore requested, reaching around and picking up the limp hat. "What, are you insane?" Draco exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. "And do something else to make my father furious? Nuh-uh!" he cried in a ridiculously childish fashion. "Drac, come on," Harry pleaded. "You know I'm not going to let him touch you." "No, that's your job," Ron joked. Harry and Draco blushed deep reds as Harry looked down in embarrassment. "Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. She turned to the amused headmaster looking on. "I'm so sorry, professor, he hasn't had his medications today yet." "Quite all right, Hermione," Dumbledore excused, chuckling. "Hey, now that's not fair," Ron objected. "I ran out." "Oh!" Hermione cried, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Anyway, Drac, I'm not gonna let him hurt you in any sort of way," Harry promised. "Just, try on the hat. For me. For us." " 'Kay," Draco agreed doubtfully. "Now, Draco, no matter what house the hat names, you are not allowed to object. Understood?" Dumbledore asked sternly. "Yup." "Here you go," Dumbledore said, placing the Hat on Draco's blonde hair. Draco sat still and silent for near to five minutes. Finally, the Hat called, "This boy belongs in Gryffindor!" Once the Hat was removed, Draco grinned and jumped off his chair into Harry's waiting arms. He also received a hug from Hermione and handshakes from Ron and Dumbledore. "Now is the matter of a room," Dumbledore said. "I have the perfect place! Harry, you will stay there also, as Lucius could easily intimidate any of the Gryffindors into giving him the password to get at both you and Draco." "Okay!" they two boys agreed enthusiastically at once. "It is the room that housed the Mirror of Erised in your first year. It has been refurnished in the fashion of a small apartment. I will give only the four of you the password." "Okay," they agreed. "The password is 'Leviosa'," Dumbledore told them. "You are under no circumstance to tell anyone that." Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded solemnly. Dumbledore snapped his fingers once and Dobby the house-elf came hurrying into the room. "Oh! Harry Potter, sir! How is you?" Dobby squeaked. Harry grinned. "Hey, Dobby. I'm fine, thanks. What're you up to?" "Oh, cleaning and cooking. Nothing different," Dobby replied. Suddenly he became very excited. "Dobby has gots more socks! See?" Dobby raised up one of his pant legs to show a violently colored orange sock on his left foot. On his right was a bright pink and maroon striped and polka-dotted sock. "Wow. Those are-well, those socks sure are something, Dobby," Harry complemented, squinting his eyes slightly. Dobby beamed, then saw Draco. "Young Master Malfoy," he breathed, backing away. "It's okay, Dobby, I'm on the side of good now," Draco assured him. "Dobby, can you please transport all Draco's and Harry's belongings to the Erised suite?" Dumbledore requested. "Of course, Headmaster, sir," Dobby replied, bowing himself out of the room. "Now, Draco, you will now be doing everything with Gryffindor," Dumbledore instructed. "Try to tolerate them if not like them." "Yes, sir," Draco said again. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but don't you need to meet your father in ten minutes?" Dumbledore asked, pulling his watch out of his pocket. Draco blanched "Can't someone just curse me and send me to the hospital wing?" Draco asked anxiously. Harry groaned. "Ugh, come on!" Harry dragged Draco out the door, Ron and Hermione following with apologetic looks on their faces. Dumbledore's face stayed impassive as they walked out the door. "They'll get through. They're strong enough."  
  
Draco nervously paced the Entrance Hall, while Harry leaned up against the wall behind him. Ron and Hermione were waiting on the second floor landing, ready to either run to get Dumbledore or to run down and help Harry and Draco. "Draco, calm-" Harry started to cry exasperatedly when the Hogwarts doorbell rang loudly. Draco spun around to stare at the door. "He's here," the new Gryffindor whispered. Harry stood up and walked over to plant a kiss on Draco's cheek. Draco took a deep breath and went to open the door with his boyfriend at his side. "Good after-" the cold Lucius Malfoy's greeting faltered when he saw Harry Potter standing next to his son, a steely, determined glint in his eye. "Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," Harry welcomed smoothly, his voice showing none of the hatred he really felt. "How was your trip?" "What is the meaning of this?" Lucius hissed, somehow managing to keep control. "Come, Draco, we are leaving for home sooner than planned," he added, his unusually bright eyes never leaving Harry's. "Actually, Father, I've decided to stay at Hogwarts and celebrate my birthday with Harry," Draco replied, at Harry's nudge. "Really? You have?" Lucius asked, smiling/grimacing wryly. "Funny. My little friend here says otherwise." He pulled out his wand and twirled it for a moment before pointing it straight at Harry's heart. Only a second went by before Harry and Draco drew their wands and directed them at Lucius. "You forget, Lucius, we now have them, too," Draco told him calmly, though his blood was boiling. "I will not go with you." Lucius paused a minute before shooting the Crutiatus Curse at his son. Draco hit the floor, sliding to a stop by the wall, and lay, writhing in pain, as Harry unsuccessfully tried to curse the older Malfoy and break the one on Draco. Finally, Harry gave up and, dodging the spells, jinxes, hexes, and curses Lucius was still hurling his way, ran to Draco who was still under the Unforgivable. Harry, who could do nothing to stop the pain, knelt at Draco's side and pushed back the fine blonde strands from his forehead. He leaned over and kissed Draco's cheek. "Don't worry, we'll be fine," Harry whispered, tears clouding his vision. "Get-out-of here," Draco panted, semi-fighting the waves of immense pain he was feeling. "I don't want you to get hurt." Harry laughed wryly. "Drac, sweetie, it's too late for that," Harry told him, gently caressing his boyfriend's cheek. "It hurts me to see you like this. And to hell and back am I leaving. I'm not leaving you here with this maniac! Ah, shit!" he cried as Lucius walked over, picked him up and threw him against the nearby wall. He slumped over, half-conscious. "Harry!" Draco yelled, straining to reach the one he loved. Lucius turned around and saw Draco. "Come on, boy, we're going to pay a little visit to an old family friend," he said, grasping Draco's arm and harshly pulling him to his feet after kicking him a few times. The blonde cried out more than once as Lucius' fingers dug into his skin. Suddenly, three voices shouted... "Stupify!" "Stupify!" "Stupify!" Lucius fell to the ground, a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione cried out the spell simultaneously. Ron and Hermione clattered down the stairs to help their friends to their feet, Ron to Harry and Hermione to Draco. The aftermath of Lucius' arrival was worse than what they expected. It felt as though Draco's arm had broken and he had gained many more cuts and bruises. Harry couldn't feel his entire left arm and he, too, had received a good many cuts, including large ones on his face. He also felt it hugely painful to stand, it seemed the blow against the wall had broken several bones in his leg. Draco and Hermione rushed over to Harry and fell to their knees next to him. "Oh, Harry, I told you to leave. I knew something would happen to you," Draco murmured, kissing Harry and cradling his head. Harry smiled faintly. "It was worth it," he said. "You get to stay." "Yeah. I get to stay," Draco agreed, laughing and crying at the same time. Harry turned to his two oldest friends on his other side. "Perfect timing, as always, you two," he complemented. Ron grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he apologized. "We were arguing whether or not to go and get Dumbledore before coming to help." "It's okay," Harry said, wincing as he tried to sit up. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, what have you gotten yourselves into now?" they heard someone say from behind. They turned and saw Dumbledore shaking his head. Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind and, tut-tutting under her breath, magically healed Harry's leg and Draco's arm after conjuring up and forcing them drink a horrible-tasting concoction to help. She put some medicine on their cuts and pronounced them fine. They turned Dumbledore, who, to their chagrin, was waking Lucius Malfoy. "Dumbledore, I will be taking Draco with me back to the manor," he hissed, brushing himself off. Draco's eyes widened in horror; he knew if he went home, there would surely be the worst beating his life had ever endured. Harry stepped in front of Draco, his steely, determined stare fixed on the senior Malfoy, his eyes boring into him. "Draco's not going anywhere with you," Harry spat out coldly. "Harry, please let me deal with this," Dumbledore requested quietly. "Lucius, there seems to be a misunderstanding. You see, Draco cannot leave now. He needs to study for his upcoming final exams with his fellow Gryffindors." Draco groaned inwardly as the elderly headmaster said this. Lucius' eyes bugged and he nearly choked on his breath. "GRYFFINDOR?!" he shrieked. "Since when are you in Gryffindor, you stupid little brat?! What the hell is going on?" he shouted, completely losing his head, strange bright patches of pink on his typically pale cheeks. "Lucius, I think it's best you leave now," Dumbledore stated, a fire in his eyes Harry hadn't seen since his second year. Lucius looked wildly from the determined headmaster to Harry, staring at him in hatred, to his petrified son to Hermione and Ron glaring at him. He nodded shortly. "Fine," he responded. "But I'm warning you, son, the Dark Lord will come for you and he will murder you and Potter and all he feels unworthy of life," he snarled. "Okay, yeah, thanks for telling us, your train's leaving," Harry remarked, waving. "By the way, give Voldemort my regards. Tell him if he hurts Draco or any of my friends, the next time I see him, I'm going to kick his ass and destroy him even more than I did fifteen years ago. Tell him I'm ready to avenge my parents' murder." "Harry, no!" Hermione, Draco, and Ron whispered. Lucius glared at him for a moment before turning on his heels, his cloak billowing, and slamming the door behind him. Dumbledore turned to Draco and Harry, who was wiping a bleeding cut on his forehead. "Are you two all right?" he asked. They both nodded. "Please head to Gryffindor Tower. Dinner will take place in the dormitories tonight while the teachers and I devise a plan for protection." "Yes, Professor," the four Gryffindors murmured. Harry wound his arm around Draco's thin waist and they all headed up the stairs. Ten minutes later, they entered the common room. Draco's anxiety returned as they did this. All mouths dropped open and all activity ceased. No one could understand why the most famous Gryffindor was bringing a Slytherin (former, although they didn't know it) into their common room, even if the Slytherin was the Gryffindor's boyfriend. "Um, you guys, Draco was missorted," Harry explained. "He should have been sorted into Gryffindor." "Oh!" everyone said together. The next second, all the people in the common room swarmed around Draco, welcoming him into their house. Harry backed off, a crooked smile on his face, to stand next to Ron and Hermione. Draco was grinning as he was introduced to everyone. "Well, that went over a lot better than I thought it would," he told Hermione and Ron. "Gryffindors are a very accepting group, apparently," Ron surmised, watching the crowd. "Of course we are. It's our job," Hermione told them matter-of-factly. "It's also our reputation and we have to live up to it," she added. Harry and Ron started laughing, though it was merely moments before Harry stopped and his face grew serious. "What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, her forehead furrowed in concern. "You guys, Drac's turning seventeen in two days," Harry told them. "And.you're upset he's older than you?" Ron wondered jokingly. "Ow!" he yelped as Hermione shoved him into the wall. "No, I don't know what to get him," Harry replied honestly. "Well, tomorrow's Saturday and another Hogsmeade visit," Hermione told him, tying back her now-tameable hair. "Ron, you can take him into Quality Quidditch Supplies and Harry, you and I will go find something for Draco." "Okay," Harry answered, nodding. "But, in the meantime, let's eat!" Ron exclaimed as several house elves came zooming into the room with huge platters of food atop their shoulders. A seventh year, Alyssa McKee, conjured up a large table they could all eat at. Harry and Draco grabbed a chair and dragged it to the table while Ron and Hermione did the same. The Gryffindors all started eating, talking and laughing, just like any other time. Draco found he fit in just fine. He turned at one point to see Harry watching him. "What?" "Mm, nothing, nothing," Harry replied. He grinned and kissed Draco. "What was that for?" Draco asked in surprise, although he didn't hate it. Harry shrugged. "For being you," Harry said. "All in all, I think the good in today outweighs the bad," Draco remarked as he gave Harry a kiss in return.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this took a while to write this chapter. I've had a huge case of writer's block and, on top of that, I was on vacation. So, you can imagine how much I was distracted! Anyway, Hogsmeade's coming up in the next chapter. R/R, peoples! 


	7. A Hunt and A Party

Chapter 7: A Hunt and A Party  
  
"Okay, so, where do you want to start?" Hermione asked, looking around and twirling a lock of her hair. "I...don't know, 'Mione," Harry answered helplessly, also looking around, though not twirling a lock of hair. "Well, let's start over here in the bookshop," Hermione suggested, heading over. "Maybe we can find something in there." "Okay," Harry replied in a small voice. "Wait!" the pretty brunette prefect commanded before him, halting in her tracks. Harry didn't stop soon enough and walked straight into her, nearly knocking her over. "Sorry," Harry said, grinning apologetically. "What 'wait'? Why wait?" "I have it! Harry, I have the perfect gift for you to give to Draco!" she told him excitedly. "Really? What is it? No, never mind that. Where is it? I want to see it," Harry asked, feeding off of his friend's excitement. "Follow me!" Hermione started racing down the street at break-neck speed. Harry, becoming more and more startled by her actions, hesitated unconsciously before running after her. Five minutes later found them panting in front of the window of a jewelry store. "Hermione, you're not suggesting I...propose to him, do you?" Harry asked uncertainly, finally catching his breath. "Of course not," Hermione replied briskly. "Because we're not ready for that yet," Harry went on, apparently not hearing his friend. "That's gonna happen sometime near the end of next year, hopefully. Oops," the raven-haired Gryffindor added meekly when he realized what he'd just said. "Harry, are you actually thinking about proposing to Draco at the end of our seventh year?" Hermione asked, turning to look at him. "Um, would you hurt me very badly if I said yes?" Harry replied. "Oh, of course not!" Hermione cried again, laughing. "Oh, I hope you do!" she added as she threw her arms around a startled Harry. "Now, let's go find him a birthday gift." She strode over to the door and, after pushing open the door, walked in. Harry stood staring at the window. "I hope she knows what she's doing," he murmured before shrugging going in. He found Hermione staring thoughtfully at a case on the side of the desk. "Um, 'Mione? What are you looking at?" Harry asked tentatively. "That," Hermione answered him matter-of-factly, pointing at an object in the case. Harry glanced in the case and did a double take, his mouth dropping open in surprise. It was a small dragon with its wings open and teeth bared. Its body was a smoky sort of diamond. The wings were made of all kinds of powdered jewels, pounded into a glitter dust. The teeth were tiny daggers of yellow topaz and the eyes were light grey pearls with microscopic emeralds in the center. "Oh, Hermione, it's perfect," he breathed, kneeling down to get a closer look at it. He saw Hermione kneel down next to him in the mirror. "Isn't it?" she murmured. Suddenly, Harry turned and threw his arms around her, knocking them both to the ground. "Thank you," Harry whispered after they'd stood up. "Anytime," Hermione whispered back. "Now, you had better buy this dragon before someone else does." "You're right," Harry replied. "Of course I am," Hermione responded, her eyes twinkling. "Shut up, Hermione. Excuse me!" Harry insulted and called all in one breath. "Hi, can I help you?" asked a young woman wearing a badge saying, "Hi, my name is Amy. How may I help you today?" "Yes, can we please see the crystal dragon right there?" Hermione requested. "Of course," Amy replied. She reached under the desk and unlocked the case, carefully pulling out the dragon. She handed it to Harry, who held it up in the light to examine it. "Miss, you're very lucky to be receiving this dragon," Amy remarked to Hermione as the brunette looked at the dragon over her friend's shoulder. "It's a very sought after piece." "Oh, no, it's not for me," Hermione corrected her, laughing at the absurdity of the thought, to the confusion of the young salesclerk. "It's for my boyfriend," Harry supplied, looking up for a moment. "Oh! Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry," Amy apologized, turning a bright red. "I had no idea, I just assumed-stupidly, now that I'm reflecting on it..." "It's all right," Hermione assured the agitated girl. "I'll take it," Harry suddenly stated firmly. Amy nodded and rang up his purchase. "The total comes to...18 Galleons, 6 Sickles, and 12 Knuts," Amy told them. Harry placed the coins on the counter and carefully took the wrapped up package Amy handed him. Harry and Hermione thanked her and walked outside. "Harry, do you want me to take that so Draco doesn't see it?" Hermione offered. "Could you?" Harry asked hopefully. Hermione grinned and put the package in her shoulder bag. "Let's go find our boyfriends!" Hermione suggested. "Let's. I miss Draco," Harry sighed. "What on earth are you going to do when the summer holidays roll around?" Hermione asked incredulously as they started walking up the street, not knowing anyone was watching and listening to them. "Drac asked me that exact question a week before Valentine's Day," Harry told her. Suddenly, they heard two voices call their names. "Harry!" "Hermione!" Harry grinned and melted into Draco's arms and lips as soon as he reached him. Hermione was surprised with a kiss and a rose as a reminder of their eighteen-month anniversary coming up next week. They started the short trek up the street to The Three Broomsticks. Rita Skeeter slid out from behind a tall tree, her eyes glued to the four Gryffindor sixth-years heading away from her, laughing and having a fabulous time. Her eyes glittered and widened as she strained to listen to their fading conversation. "This should make an interesting article," she murmured to herself. Rita pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and, whispering to her Quick Quotes Quill zooming over a pad of parchment in her enormous handbag, followed the teens into the bar.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Draco!" Draco's mouth dropped open in shock. If he had been expecting anything on his seventeenth birthday, this was last on the list. He looked around and saw all his closest friends. He turned to Harry at his side. "Did you know about this?" Draco asked, a bit of a stupid question when he looked back on it in later years. "Of course I knew!" Harry cried, laughing. "I planned the whole thing!" Draco stared at his boyfriend in amazement and awe for a moment before wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thank you," Draco whispered, a solitary tear unnoticed by both of them slipping down his cheek. "Happy birthday, Drac," Harry replied, sweetly kissing him. "Presents!" Hermione called, appearing at and bearing a small pile of gifts down the stairs. Draco burst out laughing at the sight of Hermione carrying a bunch of gifts blocking her view, and yet she didn't trip or drop anything once. "Here, this one's from Harry, and this one's from me and Ron, and Seamus and Dean want to present the rest of them," she said, handing him the presents. Draco looked at Harry curiously as he opened the little wrapped box. His eyes widened as he pulled the dragon out. "Oh, Harry, I-I don't...I don't know what to say," Draco breathed. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Hermione shouted, again hurrying towards them. She gently pulled the dragon out of a thoroughly startled Draco's hand and turned away, shielding what she was doing from everyone. Finally, she turned around and, grinning widely, presented the dragon back to Draco. Everyone burst out laughing hysterically when the saw what she had done. Hermione had knitted a tiny, little Gryffindor scarf and tied it around the dragon's neck. She had also made a little Gryffindor red and gold pendant and fitted it through a tiny crevice between to fingers in one hand. In the other was a rectangular sign that said, "Go, Gryffindors! Slytherins Suck!" The pretty brunette sixteen-year-old looked immensely proud of her artistic prowess. "Thanks, Hermione," Draco told her dryly, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Anytime," she replied, grinning whole-heartedly. "We're gonna have to make a larger, non-breakable version of this and bring it to the next Gryffindor versus Slytherin game," Ginny called from their left. "Oh, yeah, Gin, that'd go over real well with the teachers," someone shouted. "Even better with the Slytherins!" Everyone started laughing again. Draco felt like he'd known these people for years since their first year here. He felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. "Happy?" Harry murmured, dropping feather-light kisses along Draco's jaw line. "Mmm, very," Draco replied, guiding Harry's mouth to his. After a moment, they were both led to a couch and, with Draco sitting on Harry's lap, began opening presents. Draco couldn't remember being so happy in his life, other than when he was with Harry.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it!!!!! This chapter's dedicated to all my readers and reviewers. I love you all!!! You totally made my day when I saw how much you like my story!!! Love you!! 


	8. A LifeThreatening Confrontation

Chapter 8: A Life-Threatening Confrontation  
  
Summary: "That could never happen, Drac," Harry told him. "We're like one." "You're right," Draco replied. "Like one." ***Chapter 8 Up!!!!!!!!***  
  
"Pass the pumpkin juice!"  
  
"What are you doing?! You just put marmalade into your cereal!" "What do we have first this morning?"  
  
"Did you hear Diana's dating Steven Miller?"  
  
"Can I have the bacon?"  
  
"Ah, the lovely sound of breakfast at Hogwarts," Harry announced as he walked into the Great Hall with Ron and Draco.  
  
"You fucking bitch!"  
  
"You were saying?" Ginny asked wryly as she popped up next to them. Harry grinned sheepishly. Just then, Hermione waved them over, smiling, to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"You do realize you've slept nearly half the morning away?" she half-asked, half reminded them.  
  
"That's what Saturdays are for, Hermione," Draco replied, sliding into the seat next to Harry. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.  
  
The four new arrivals started buttering toast and pouring cereal. Ron dumped half a dish of bacon into his plate.  
  
"F is for friends that do stuff together," Hermione sang under her breath. "U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea."  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco asked concernedly. Harry started laughing when Hermione finished the verse.  
  
"F is for fire that burns down the whole town. U's for uranium...bombs," Harry joined in, still laughing, which made Hermione start. "N is for no survivors when you wanna take over the world!!!"  
  
"Oh, my god," Ron whispered, he and Draco looking at Harry and Hermione in alarm.  
  
"F is for frolic through all the flowers. U is for ukulele," they sang, this time, Seamus and Dean joining in. "N is for nose picking, sharing gum, and sand-licking here with my best buddy!" the four managed to finish before breaking down and hysterically laughing.  
  
"Sorry, you guys, it's a song from a Muggle show, Spongebob Squarepants," Hermione gasped. "I got it stuck in my head."  
  
"Sure," Ron replied.  
  
"Okay," Draco added.  
  
  
  
People were everywhere on that sunny midday. That is, until a sudden rainstorm appeared in the clear blue skies. Now, there were students of all four houses straggling in, their hair and clothes bedraggled and grungy. Harry and Draco were sitting in the Great Hall, playing chess while Ron looked on and gave pointers and criticism when needed. Suddenly, Hermione and Pansy came tearing to the Great Hall and screech to a halt next to the three boys.  
  
"Harry, Draco, you've been exposed!" Pansy burst out once she caught her breath. The three chess players glanced at each other in confusion.  
  
"Exposed as what?"  
  
"As a couple," Hermione replied. Much to her indignation, Harry laughed.  
  
"Mione, the whole school already knows."  
  
"Yes, but the rest of the world didn't," she insisted. Pansy nodded as she thrust a newspaper under his nose. Harry glanced at it bemusedly before flipping it open. Draco and Ron scooted around the table to read it over his shoulder. Harry and Draco's faces paled as they read the title.  
  
"Harry Potter's Secret.Boyfriend?!?! By Rita Skeeter  
  
"Oh, no," Harry moaned rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see you both," Hermione told them.  
  
"Why? Who cares if the rest of the world knows Harry and Draco are dating?" Ron asked quizzically.  
  
"Voldemort reads the paper, too, Ron," Draco reminded gently. Ron's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh..."  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Hermione insisted. Harry nodded and grabbed Draco's hand as they jumped off the table and flew out the door. On the way, Harry and Draco realized it was too hard to run and hold hands. After one last squeeze, they let go. They reached Dumbledore's office without any event. The office was...  
  
"Empty," Hermione cried. Harry threw up his hands exasperatedly. In mid- throw, Harry realized something.  
  
"Wh-where's Draco?"  
  
"He was with us a moment ago," Pansy said, looking around with the rest. Harry's throat was clutched with fear and terror.  
  
"Something's happened to him," he murmured. "I just know it."  
  
"Well, don't worry, we'll find him," Hermione reassured, hiding her anxiety for her new friend.  
  
"Right. Ron, Hermione, you two go look for Dumbledore. Tell him we need him," Harry ordered. "Pansy, you'll come with me. We're going to go look for Draco. Let's go." The other three nodded and split up.  
  
Pansy and Harry were having a hard time trying to find the former Slytherin. They spent an hour frantically searching all the floors of the castle. Finally, they met up with Ron and Hermione, who hadn't found Dumbledore either. They were racing across the Entrance Hall when...  
  
"HARRY!!!!!" Harry swiveled around and saw Draco being pulled outside, a look of terror on his face. A sharp stabbing pain shot through his forehead.  
  
"Draco," Harry murmured, fear clutching his throat. Pansy raced off after saying she would go find help. The others flew outside and saw Draco in his father's grip, a knife held lose to his throat. Next to them, stood a sneering man with slits for eyes and a nose. His eyes were of a red hue. Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Harry Potter. We meet again," he greeted, chuckling.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry growled.  
  
"So, it seems we're at a bit of a predicament, doesn't it?" Voldemort mused. "We both want something. You want your boyfriend, young Master Malfoy, and I want...you. Your life, to be exact. Hm."  
  
"Let Draco go," Harry demanded, gritting his teeth.  
  
"No, I don't want to. How about this? You have three choices," the Dark Lord proposed, twirling his wand between his fingers. "One: you sacrifice yourself and Malfoy goes free. Two: you resist and Malfoy dies. Or three: you fight and you both die."  
  
"Fine," Harry hissed. "Let Draco go. You-you can have...me."  
  
"Harry, no, just-mphf!" Draco cried, his protest being cut off by Lucius' hand closing over his mouth.  
  
"Drac, I'm sorry," Harry whispered. He turned around to face his two best friends. "Mione, Ron, take care of Draco for me." Hermione nodded numbly. She suddenly threw her arms around Harry's waist.  
  
"Harry, please don't," she pleaded.  
  
"Mione, it's the only way Draco is safe," Harry whispered, smoothing her hair. He turned to Ron.  
  
"We don't want you to do this, but if you need to, I'll do whatever you say," Ron told him. Harry smiled weakly.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," Harry responded, hugging his friend goodbye. He turned and started walking towards Draco. "Let him go, Voldemort, you have me." Voldemort snapped his fingers and Lucius threw Draco to the ground. Harry bent down and help Draco to his feet. Immediately, the blonde threw his arms around Harry's neck.  
  
"Please don't," Draco whispered, clutching Harry tighter then he ever had.  
  
"Drac, sweetie, I have to," Harry whispered, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent the tears threatening fall. He placed a chaste kiss on Draco's forehead and framed the blonde's face with his hands while Draco wound his arms around Harry's waist. "Listen to me, okay? I need you to be strong. I need you to let me do this. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Voldemort got you."  
  
"Harry, please don't," Draco pleaded. "I can't live without you."  
  
"Drac, don't make this any harder, please," Harry asked him. "I don't want you to get hurt in any possible way. Hermione, please.?"  
  
Wiping tears from her eyes, Hermione walked forward and tugged on Draco's sleeve. Harry kissed Draco one last time before hugging him tightly. Harry smiled weakly as he brushed stray tears off his face. Hermione then gently pulled the former Slytherin back with herself and Ron. Bravely, Harry turned to face Voldemort and Lucius.  
  
"Okay, Voldemort, you want my life? Fine. Just leave them alone," Harry said, gesturing to his friends. He walked towards them. When he was close, Lucius sprung and captured him, holding him in a vise-like grip. Voldemort leaned close and traced Harry's scar, which was exploding with pain at the moment.  
  
"Ah, yes," he murmured. "A mistake I will not make again."  
  
"How are you going to kill him, Master?" Lucius asked eagerly.  
  
"Hand me the knife," Voldemort demanded, never taking his cold, red eyes off Harry's determined, emerald ones.  
  
"Oooh, nice choice, Master," Lucius replied gleefully, handing him the long, sharp knife he had been holding against Draco's throat earlier.  
  
"Oh, no," Draco whimpered.  
  
Voldemort examined the knife in the sunlight before quickly drawing it down Harry's arm. The raven-haired young man winced, but didn't cry out. Draco made a move towards him, but was stopped when Hermione and Ron grabbed his arms. For the next five minutes, Hermione, Ron, and Draco were forced to watch one of their loved ones be carved into until.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle, let the boy go now."  
  
They all turned and saw Dumbledore standing, all twinkle absent from his eye, his face more solemn than any of them had seen before. Fear flickered across Voldemort's face and he turned to run.  
  
"Okey-dokey," the Dark Lord replied. Suddenly, he plunged the knife deep into Harry's stomach before, laughing, he and Lucius jumped onto two waiting broomsticks that had come zooming.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed, breaking free of Ron and Hermione's grasp and racing to his boyfriend, who had fallen to the ground. Tears streaming down his face, he picked up and cradled Harry's head.  
  
"Oh, my god. Harry, please, don't leave me, don't leave me here," Draco pleaded in a whisper. Harry opened his eyes and drew a shuddering breath. "Harry?"  
  
"Drac." Harry whispered.  
  
"What is it, honey?" Draco asked, leaning down until he and Harry's faces were less than and inch apart as he stroked Harry's pale cheeks.  
  
"I love you, sweetie," Harry murmured softly into Draco's ear, lightly kissing Draco's waiting lips. He heard Draco's breath hitch in his throat; they had never before said that to each other. Before Draco had a chance to respond, Harry stiffened and fell unconscious, his breathing growing shallow and his heartbeat slowing.  
  
"Harry?" Draco whispered, an alarmed note in his voice. "Harry? Harry!" When his boyfriend didn't reply, he turned and choked, "He's dying!" Hermione let out a cry as she and Ron rushed to Harry's side, Dumbledore and McGonagall, who had just arrived, following them.  
  
"We need to get him up to the hospital wing," Dumbledore remarked quietly. He conjured a stretcher and magically lifted Harry onto it. It was a sad procession that was walking up to the school. Hermione tried to pry Draco away, but Draco refused and kept hold of Harry's hand as they walked.  
  
  
  
A week later, Harry still hadn't woken up and Draco still hadn't left his side. The blonde was determined to be there when his love woke up. At the moment, Draco was sitting in a chair next to Harry's bed, holding his hand with his lips pressed up against Harry's soft skin, praying, constantly, silently.  
  
"Draco, you need to sleep," Hermione insisted, walking into the room.  
  
"No," Draco replied, his eyes never leaving Harry's pale face. "I need to be here when Harry wakes up." Suddenly, Harry's eyelids began fluttering. "Harry? Sweetie, can you hear me?" Draco asked anxiously.  
  
"Drac." The name fell almost inaudibly from Harry's lips. Hermione gave an exclamation of praise and thanks, and then rushed out of the room to find Dumbledore and Ron.  
  
"Oh, my god! I'm here, Harry, I'm here," Draco assured, wordlessly thanking God Harry was alive.  
  
"You're here?"  
  
"Yes, honey, I'm here. I'm right here next to you. I'm right here," Draco responded, laughing and crying all at once.  
  
"Oh, my god, Drac, oh, come here," Harry asked, tears beginning to slip down his face. Draco smiled and scooted onto the bed, where he took Harry into his arms, careful when touching him near the large, white bandage covering the knife wound on his stomach.  
  
"I thought I lost you for a moment there," Draco whispered, kissing the top of Harry's head.  
  
"That could never happen, Drac," Harry told him, settling into the comfortable feel of Draco's arms around him. "We're like one."  
  
"You're right," Draco replied. "Like one."  
  
They lay there, each basking in the love beaming from the other until Ron and Hermione came screeching into the room.  
  
"Oh, my goodness, Harry! You're awake!"  
  
"Harry! You're okay!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm both awake and okay," Harry told them, laughing. He winced several moments later though, gingerly placing his hands on the bandage.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked worriedly, impulsively touching his boyfriend's arm.  
  
"Yeah, just don't make me laugh," Harry requested, smiling weakly.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"Cause it hurts," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he apologized, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, I see you're feeling better," Dumbledore greeted as he walked into the room.  
  
"Much better, sir, thank you," Harry responded, nodding his head slightly. Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the room, her arms loaded with bottles of medicine and ointment.  
  
"Everyone, out! Including you," she ordered, glowering at Draco when he started to protest.  
  
"Come on, Draco," Hermione insisted, pulling him out the door after he kissed Harry goodbye. On the way down the hall to the Gryffindor dorms, Draco suddenly stopped and grabbed Hermione's arm.  
  
"Hermione, will you help me with something?" he requested.  
  
"Of course, what?" she asked, alarmed at his abrupt nature.  
  
"Come on, it's in Hogsmeade," Draco replied, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"We can't go into Hog-" Hermione started to say, but Draco cut her off before she could finish her thought.  
  
"Dumbledore gave me permission," Draco explained. "Ron, do you mind?"  
  
"Nope, I gotta finish up some work I've been neglecting because of Harry's condition," Ron turned down. "I need to get it into McGonagall today if I want to get a passing grade."  
  
"Okay, see you later," Hermione and Draco called as they and Ron parted ways. They reached Hogsmeade twenty minutes later and headed for the same jewelry store Harry got Draco's birthday gift in.  
  
"What are you getting in here?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see," Draco replied mysteriously. "But, I'll need your help picking it out. Come on."  
  
Having said this, Draco took hold of Hermione's arm and dragged her inside.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the breakfast scene in the beginning. It didn't really have any real part in the story. I just wanted to include a completely meaningless breakfast part. Hope you enjoyed it (and the ret of the chapter, too)! 


	9. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Thank you, to all my lovely reviewers!!!!!!!!!!! I totally love you guys!!!!!! To Fyre Eye, silent angel, Lynn Maxwell, Vagrant Beauty, Why Two Taichi Y's, Sleepless Soul, Queen of Curses, Caz Malfoy, someone of the H/D persuasion, K.P.F., green_and_silver63, menni, elroy, and the Swedish girl: I'm so glad you guys like my fic!!!!! I'm thrilled to have people to share it with. My friends think it weird that I sometimes (that's what I told them, but I actually read it all the time) read slash; they'd try to throw me in the loony bin if they knew I wrote it! To Carla: Thanks for your input. I reread the chapters and it did sound repetitive. Amazing what you find. Lol. To Adrienne: Glad you like it!!! And about Hagrid-to be completely honest.I forgot about him!!!!!!! Please don't hurt me! ! I promise he'll be in either this chapter or the next. One of the two. Promise. To Kat: Don't worry there's going to be more about why they fell in love. To psikocat: Thanks for your suggestions. I've been using them in recent chapters. Hope it's easier to read. As you guys can see, I'm trying to be a really nice author and thank everyone. If you don't see your name up here, you probably reviewed after September 4, 2002. That's when I stated this story. Love you all lots!!!!! Oh! Before I forget. I really need, like, an editor person. I can't remember what they're called right at the moment. Does anyone want to be my best friend and be my editor thingamabob? Please?  
  
Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home  
  
Dancing in the dark  
  
Middle of the night  
  
Taking your heart  
  
Holding it tight  
  
Emotional touch  
  
Touch my skin  
  
And asking you to do  
  
What you've been doing all over again  
  
It's a beautiful thing  
  
I don't think I can keep it all in  
  
I just gotta let you know  
  
What it is that won't let me go  
  
"Madam Pomfrey? Can I come see Harry?" Draco asked timidly, sticking his head in the door. The plump nurse sighed.  
  
"I suppose there's no way I'm going to keep you out any longer, am I?" she asked, a tired tone in her voice. Draco grinned and shook his head. "Fine. No rowdiness." Draco nodded and rushed to Harry's side as Madam Pomfrey left the room.  
  
"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Draco asked softly, smoothing Harry's hair back from his forehead and kissing him.  
  
"Mmmm, better now you're here," Harry replied, deepening the kiss. He slid over a bit and motioned for Draco to join him.  
  
"I'm serious," Draco said, perching himself on the side of the bed and wrapping his arms around Harry.  
  
"So am I," Harry told him, leaning into the warm arms of his boyfriend.  
  
"Harry..." Draco warned.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, I'm fine, you can stop worrying now," Harry insisted.  
  
"All right, I believe you," Draco responded. He and Harry were silent for a moment, reveling in each other's love. "You know, you really scared me there, Harry," Draco whispered, running his fingers over Harry's bare arms. "I thought Id lost you."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Nope. You're going to be stuck with me for a long time," Harry assured him. He then spotted the little bag on the bedside table. "What's that?"  
  
"Uh, nothing," Draco replied hastily, carefully dropping it on the floor.  
  
"Okay. So, when are you busting me out of here?" Harry asked teasingly. "I'm getting kind of bored."  
  
"How can you be getting bored? I visit you everyday," Draco replied, unconsciously stroking Harry's arm.  
  
"Exactly," Harry responded, grinning impishly. Draco was just about to retort when Madam Pomfrey walked back in the room.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Bored, bedridden, unoccupied, itching to fly, I have more, need I go on?" Harry replied, ticking them off on his fingers.  
  
"No," both Madam Pomfrey and Draco answered.  
  
"Are you feeling well enough to leave?" the nurse added.  
  
"Yes! Oh, hell, yeah!" Harry shouted excitedly. "Ooh, um, sorry."  
  
"I'll go inform Professor Dumbledore," Madam Pomfrey said. "I believe you're recovered enough to leave."  
  
"Okay. Yay," Harry squeaked happily to Draco when the Hogwarts nurse had left the room. Draco grinned and gently threw his arms around Harry.  
  
"Congratulations, sweetie!" he cried.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey returned ten minutes later, she told them Dumbledore agreed that Harry could go, but on one conditions. It was that Harry mustn't move around much, as his wound was still healing. That meant he was confined pretty much to the private apartment he and Draco shared. The two boys quickly packed all of Harry's gifts and sweets and such. Draco carefully helped Harry out of the hospital wing bed, his first time being on his feet in over a week. As a result, he would have fallen flat on his face had Draco not been there to steady him.  
  
"Come on, gorgeous," Draco murmured, picking Harry up.  
  
"Uh uh, put me down, I'm walking," Harry insisted stubbornly. Draco glanced warily at him.  
  
"Be careful," Draco warned uneasily, setting Harry down. "You're just leaving. We don't want you to fall and break a leg or something, only to have you end up right back here."  
  
"I won't. Just...help me along," Harry requested. Draco nodded and pulled one of Harry's button-up shirts out of the drawer. He slid it onto Harry's arms and, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's broad shoulders, began buttoning the shirt up with Harry's help. When they were done, they each picked up a bag, said goodbye and thank you to Madam Pomfrey, and slowly started the trek back to their room.  
  
~*~*~*~Twenty-five minutes later~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are," Draco announced, flinging open the door behind the portrait. "Home sweet home."  
  
"Drac, you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that," Harry breathed, carefully walking inside, wincing every couple of steps, and setting down his bag.  
  
"I can imagine," Draco murmured also placing his bag near the bedroom door and walking over to Harry. He stood behind his boyfriend and began gently stroking his arms; placing gentle kisses along Harry's neck and jaw line, kisses that sent shivers up and down Harry's spine.  
  
"Drac...I've missed you so much," Harry whispered, turning around and throwing his arms around Draco's neck.  
  
"I missed you, too, sweetie," Draco murmured, caressing Harry's face and kissing his forehead. "Now, let's get you to the bedroom before something happens to you," Draco added, sweeping a startled Harry off his feet and into his arms in one swift motion.  
  
"Hey!" Harry objected.  
  
"Sh. You are going to stay in bed until you are fully healed," Draco told him sternly, heading through the door into the spacious bedroom.  
  
"Draco, put me down. I can walk, as you saw example of a few minutes ago," Harry demanded.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I need to feel the one I love in my arms," Draco explained as he set Harry on the bed and went back into the living room to bring the bags in. Harry paled when Draco said that.  
  
"What did you say?" he whispered hoarsely. Draco reappeared in the bedroom, dropped the bags, and crossed the room to lie next to his boyfriend. Harry sighed and snuggled up to Draco. Draco paused a moment, thinking about what he was about to say. He felt it was going to be a crucial point in their relationship.  
  
"Harry, sweetheart, d'you...do you remember what you whispered to me right before you fell unconscious?" Draco asked him, pressing a quick kiss to the back of Harry's neck.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied quietly, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Guess what?" Draco murmured into Harry's unruly hair.  
  
"What?" came the slightly choked answer.  
  
"I love you, too, gorgeous," Draco told him earnestly, gazing deeply into Harry's sparkling emerald eyes.  
  
"Y-you...do?" Harry asked hopefully, sitting up and staring back at his boyfriend. Draco laughed as he, too, sat up, a light, musical laugh.  
  
"What, you think I'd lie about that?"  
  
Harry said nothing; he only reddened in embarrassment. He suddenly flung himself at Draco, hugging him tightly and kissing his face all over.  
  
"I love you, too, Drac," Harry whispered a few moments later. He wound his arms around Draco's neck and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco sighed contently as he lay back down, gently pulling Harry to lay on top of him.  
  
"Harry, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you," Draco told him, smoothing Harry's hair back.  
  
"I know," came the muffled reply.  
  
"And you know I'd do anything for us, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Draco kissed the top of Harry's head and held him ever tighter.  
  
"Okay, just making sure." Suddenly, Draco flipped Harry over so he was straddling Draco and kissed him deeply. Harry sank into the kiss and buried his hands in Draco's fine hair, causing Draco to emit a low moan. Harry smiled inwardly and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry waist and pulled him impossibly closer, welcoming the sweet invasion. Then, unexpectedly.  
  
"Whoa! Shit, sorry, you guys!"  
  
Harry and Draco broke contact and breathlessly whirled around. Ron and Hermione were standing in the doorway with their hands clapped over their eyes. Draco and Harry burst out laughing at the sight. Harry eased himself off Draco and winced as he set himself back on the bed. His stomach always seemed to ache more painfully than ever after he laughed.  
  
"It's okay, Ron, Hermione, you can look now," Harry assured. They both peeked through their fingers and grinned sheepishly. The both started apologizing profusely, although Draco and Harry tried to make them stop.  
  
"You guys! Shut up! It's okay!" Harry shouted finally, silencing his best friends. Hermione looked strained.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," she squeaked suddenly, as if she couldn't bear not to say it one more time. Harry tried to look furious, but failed as he caught sight of Ron and Draco trying hard to stifle their laughter.  
  
"Her-oh, shut up, you two," Harry mumbled; only succeeding in making his best friend and boyfriend laugh even harder.  
  
"So, what was so important that you needed to interrupt us?" Harry prompted a few minutes later. Ron and Hermione's faces sobered immensely and they exchanged worried and nervous glances before replying.  
  
"Um, Harry," Ron began in a small voice, "S-Sirius is waiting for you. Out in the hall." Harry's face brightened at this news.  
  
"Really? Excellent!"  
  
"Harry, he-uh-he doesn't know," Hermione hurriedly told him. "About you and Draco, I mean." At this, Harry's face fell and a look of uncertainty grew in his eyes.  
  
"Uh-oh," he murmured as Draco helped him up from the bed. They shared a quick kiss before they hobbled out of the room with Hermione and Ron at their heels.  
  
A/N: Uh-oh (if I may quote Harry)!!!!!!!! How will Sirius react? Tune in (please, I'm begging you!) when I post the next chapter! I dunno when it is, but I'll be glad to tell any of you that email me when I do know! Love all of you!!!!!!! See you soon (not literally, of course.)!!!!!! 


	10. I dunnofeeling too stupid to think up a ...

Chapter 10: I dunno.feeling too stupid to think up a proper title.  
  
A/N: this chapter is for all of those that threatened me by review and email.  
  
Draco and Harry walked carefully into the living room with Ron and Hermione following them.  
  
"Sirius! What are you waiting for?" Harry called. "Come on in!"  
  
"I'd like to, but the door's protected by a password or something," Sirius replied from the opposite side of the door.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry muttered, smacking his forehead. He moved to repeat the motion. Draco saw him and caught his hand, smiling knowingly. Hermione took Harry's arm and led him over to the couch as Draco retreated to a nearby corner and Ron walked over to open the door. Sirius' rugged face appeared in the doorframe, looking anxious as soon as he saw his godson.  
  
"Harry! How are you? What happened? Hi, Hermione. Hi, Ron. Hi-whoa!" Sirius finally noticed Draco standing in the corner, trying to disappear. He whipped out his wand and menacingly advanced on Draco.  
  
"Sirius?! What the hell d'you think you're doing?" Harry cried, struggling to get over to Sirius.  
  
"Harry, that would be Lucius Malfoy's son!" Sirius responded in a steady voice, his sunken eyes boring into Draco's grey ones.  
  
"I know," Harry told him quietly. Sirius paused and dropped his arm.  
  
"...Heh?"  
  
"Sit down, Sirius," Harry instructed, his tone still softly. The older man looked at him and the others warily before doing as his godson said.  
  
"Sirius, I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"Keep going."  
  
"Okay. Sirius, I'm gay" Sirius' eyes widened in surprise, but other than that, Harry received no reaction "and I'm dating Draco." Draco then walked tentatively over and sat down next to Harry, wrapping his arms his boyfriend. Sirius' temper blew at this.  
  
"Harry James Potter, be glad your parents aren't with us anymore!" the former-Azkaban inhabitant exploded before turning and storming out the door, leaving Harry looking lost and staring after him.  
  
A/N: So? What'd you guys think? Please don't hurt me! By the way, scroll down.............NOW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.........JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Come on. You guys didn't actually think I would make Sirius hate them, did you? If you did, I'm incredibly hurt and disappointed. *Sighs* O, ye of little faith. Sorry about this chapter. I was feeling very goofy and sort of like a nut when I wrote this. *Laughing* Anyway, the REAL chapter is coming soon. In a couple of days, if I finish my high school applications. And if I don't severely sprain my ankle again. Yep, that hurt. Review, I'll love you! Hey, that rhymes! Wow. I have GOT to get a life. 


	11. I dunnostill feeling too stupid to think...

Chapter 11: I dunno.still feeling too stupid to think up a proper title.ack.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the last chapter, you guys. Anyway here's the REAL one. This chapter's dedicated to all of those that threatened me through email and review to severely hurt me if Sirius wasn't okay with Harry and Draco. Read and be relieved, my dear friends!!!!!!!  
  
Draco and Harry walked carefully into the living room with Ron and Hermione following them.  
  
"Sirius! What are you waiting for?" Harry called. "Come on in!"  
  
"I'd like to, but the door's protected by a password or something," Sirius replied from the opposite side of the door.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry muttered, smacking his forehead. He moved to repeat the motion. Draco saw him and caught his hand, smiling knowingly. Hermione took Harry's arm and led him over to the couch as Draco retreated to a nearby corner and Ron walked over to open the door. Sirius' rugged face appeared in the doorframe, looking anxious as soon as he saw his godson.  
  
"Harry! How are you? What happened? Hi, Hermione. Hi, Ron. Hi-whoa!" Sirius finally noticed Draco standing in the corner, trying to disappear. He whipped out his wand and menacingly advanced on Draco.  
  
"Sirius?! What the hell d'you think you're doing?" Harry cried, struggling to get over to Sirius.  
  
"Harry, that would be Lucius Malfoy's son!" Sirius responded in a steady voice, his sunken eyes boring into Draco's grey ones.  
  
"I know," Harry told him quietly. Sirius paused and dropped his arm.  
  
"...Heh?"  
  
"Sit down, Sirius," Harry instructed, his tone still softly. The older man looked at him and the others warily before doing as his godson said.  
  
"Sirius, I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"Keep going."  
  
"Okay. Sirius, I'm gay" Sirius' eyes widened in surprise, but other than that, Harry received no reaction "and I'm dating Draco." This time, Sirius' mouth fell open. After a moment of stunned silence, Hermione reached over and pushed Sirius' jaw up, closing his mouth. This seemed to break the tension as everyone in the room started giggling. Harry motioned to Draco, who promptly hurried over and sat down next to his boyfriend. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close.  
  
"We love each other," Harry explained plainly.  
  
"Okay," he replied, sitting back. "As long as it's what you want and you're happy."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"It is, and I'm very happy," he told his godfather, glancing back at Draco, who lightly kissed his forehead. Sirius' eyes took a softer, knowing look.  
  
"You mean, you're not angry?" Draco asked in surprise.  
  
"No," Sirius replied in the same tone. "Should I be?"  
  
"No!" both Harry and Draco cried. Suddenly, there was a small 'pop' and Dobby appeared in their rooms.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Harry Potter, sir, but Professor Dumbledore is wanting to be seeing Mister Sirius Black, sir," the house elf announced, bowing low.  
  
"Sure. Then, I guess I'll talk to you four later today," Sirius told them, waving goodbye as he followed Dobby. Hermione stood up, her eyes narrowed, and walked over in his footsteps to the closed door. Ron, Harry, and Draco exchanged confused looks. After a moment, the brunette whirled around.  
  
"Mione?" Harry asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Something's different about him," she stated, completely ignoring the question. "No, not.different. What is it?" she pondered, ignoring also the three boys giving her strange looks. "Something's.familiar about him. That's it! And.oh.my.god."  
  
"Hermione? Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Ron asked, cautiously walking over to his girlfriend and looking into her eyes.  
  
"It can't be," Hermione murmured, still in her own little world. "But what if it is?" She seemed to snap out of her reverie when Ron shook her suddenly.  
  
"Hermione! Are you feeling all right?" Harry asked, an alarmed look in his eye.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sorry. Um.gotta go." Having said this she rushed out the door and raced down the hall in pursuit of Sirius. A little twinkling of knowledge crept into Ron's eyes; he gasped and made a beeline after Hermione.  
  
"Something's up," Draco remarked after a moment.  
  
"You think?" Harry asked wryly, yawning. Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry, who took the opportunity to kiss him full on the mouth, slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth. A few moments later, Draco reluctantly broke the kiss.  
  
"That was a dirty trick."  
  
"Oh, admit it. You didn't mind at all," Harry murmured teasingly, pressing feather-light kisses along Draco's neck.  
  
"Okay, I didn't. But it was still a dirty trick," Draco replied, reveling in Harry's kisses. He swept Harry into his arms and set him down close to himself. They lay there, Draco softly stroking Harry's face and arms, and Harry breathing gently as he slowly fell asleep, his head and hand on Draco's chest.  
  
~*~*~*~The next day~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry? You and Mal-dammit, uh, you and Draco are decent, right?" Sirius called through the door from the hall. Draco opened one bleary eye and glanced down at his beautiful boyfriend. Harry's chest rose and fell with the peaceful breathing of sleep.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius shouted again. Draco eased himself from underneath Harry and fled to the door, unlocking it and flinging it open.  
  
"Be quiet, Harry's still asleep," Draco hissed, ushering Harry's godfather inside. "Have a seat." Sirius gave him a strange look as he sat down in a chair near the couch Harry was on. Draco's look softened as he walked back over to Harry and perched on the edge of the couch. He lovingly brushed some raven locks of hair out of Harry's eyes and took Harry's hand in his. None of this went unnoticed by Sirius. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"You really love him, don't you?" the older man asked Draco softly. Draco looked up in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I really do," Draco replied, smiling. "I love him more than life itself. In fact, I felt my life would end if he died that day Voldemort tried to murder him. It made me realize how much I need him to live."  
  
"Wow," Sirius commented after a moment. Just then, Hermione and Ron burst into the room. Hermione glanced wildly around and, when she saw him, crooked a finger at Sirius.  
  
"You, come. Gotta talk NOW!" she ordered. Sirius looked slightly guilty as Hermione and Ron sternly marched him out of the room. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, definitely something going on there," he muttered before turning back to gaze upon Harry's perfect features (A/N: I think they're perfect anyway!!!!!!).  
  
~*~*~*~Later that day~*~*~*~  
  
"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Draco asked that afternoon.  
  
"For the fifth time, I'm feeling fine," Harry replied irritably. His touchiness wasn't directed at Draco; more like the Potions homework that lay in front of him. Draco smiled softly and ruffled Harry's hair before going to answer the door that had just been knocked upon.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco remarked as a whirlwind that e assumed was his clever friend flew into the room and came to a stop next to Harry, breathing heavily. Ron raced in less than a second later.  
  
"Harry, we've got to tell you something," they both cried unanimously. Draco closed the door and headed back over to his seat near Harry.  
  
"Sure. What's up?" Harry asked, seemingly unfazed by his friends' odd behaviour.  
  
"We think Sirius is gay," Hermione burst out, as if she'd held this information secret for years.  
  
"What?!" Harry exclaimed. "Sirius isn't gay!"  
  
"He's turning out to be just like you, Harry!" Ron supplied brightly. Harry gave him a withering look.  
  
"Thank you for that," he commented dryly.  
  
"There's more," Hermione added. Harry looked alarmed.  
  
"We think he's either dating or got a crush on Professor Lupin," Ron said. This time, Draco joined in on the.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do you really care?" came a voice from the doorway. The four Gryffindors whirled around to see Sirius standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and leaning up against the doorframe.  
  
"Oh-we-well, uh, n-no, of course not," Harry stuttered. "I just always thought you were as straight as Ron."  
  
"And thank you for that," Ron remarked.  
  
"So.is it true?" Draco asked quietly after a long, awkward pause. "Ow!" he cried as Harry poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Yes, it is," Sirius told him. "Remus and I are dating. Just like you and Draco, I may say," he added quickly. "Um, Ron, Hermione, do you mind if I speak with Draco and Harry.privately?"  
  
"Sure," they murmured, standing up and walked out the door, whispering to each other. Only when the door had closed behind them did Sirius turn to Harry and Draco.  
  
"So, how did you two...I dunno...get together?" Harry smiled and blushed slightly.  
  
"I'd had a crush on Harry for a while," Draco began, "And when Seamus and Dean told Harry that they thought I fancied him, Harry's...how should I say?...homosexual instincts took over. That's how we became a couple."  
  
"In a nutshell," Harry added.  
  
"I see." Sirius paused a while before asking his next question.  
  
"How did you know that you two were.in love?" Harry and Draco paused a moment, taken aback at the deepness of the question. They exchanged glances before replying.  
  
"I suppose it was when I knew I couldn't live without him," Draco replied softly.  
  
"Same here," Harry added, nodding.  
  
"No, I mean.uh. Oh, how did you fall in love?" Sirius asked, rephrasing the question. Harry and Draco didn't know how to answer that.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea," Harry told him. "I was drawn to Draco and.I dunno. Sparks flew."  
  
"Oooh, magical," Sirius joked, causing Harry and Draco to begin laughing at the older man's imitation of Professor Trelawney. They talked animatedly about Quidditch for the next hour or so before dinner.  
  
A/N: Argh!!!!!! LAME, LAME, LAME!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry, you guys, but this chappie was LAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, better chapter coming up next. We're nearing the end of the year!!!!!!!!!!! Oooh, what'll happen?????  
  
*asks quietly* Um.does anybody wanna be my best friend and be my beta (be proud of me. I remembered what it was!)? I NEED HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Both mentally and fanfictionally.) Anyone, please, I really need help! My story is starting to suck big time! 


	12. Lily Potter's Journal

Chapter 12: Lily Potter's Journal  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...................................... Don't ask what that was all about. I have NO idea where the hell that came from. Oh, and I fixed this chapter. I went online to get the link for one of my friends and I saw it was all squishy-like, so I fixed it. Out of all the people that reviewed for this chapter, not a single one said anything about the squishy-ness!!!! Love you all, smile (*coughcoughChelseycoughcough*), Leliel Hymn, Myrtle- Pyrtle, and anonymous!!!!!!!!  
  
"Drac, I passed! I got through Potions!" Harry cried happily as he flew into his lover's arms. The past month had gone by in a blur. Now it was only a week until the end of the school year and everyone in the Gryffindor common room (and probably all the other house common rooms, as well) was crowded around the seven bulletin boards that had been conjured up, holding the exam results for each year.  
  
"Congratulations!" Draco exclaimed, hugging Harry tightly. "I told you! I knew you'd pass!"  
  
"Only because you helped me with nearly everything," Harry corrected wryly.  
  
"Nuh-uh, you did the exam totally by yourself," Draco objected, walking over to the board.  
  
"I already checked. You passed," Harry called as he watched his boyfriend sidle through the crowd.  
  
"Of course I passed. I already knew that," Draco replied, checking the board, then making his way back to Harry. "I just wanted to see how much I beat you by," he added, a mischievous grin on his face and twinkle in his eye. The response he received was a pillow in the face. He dropped it to the floor and saw Harry hiding behind a bewildered Ron.  
  
"Move," Draco ordered jokingly, advancing on the two boys as he pointed a finger at Ron.  
  
"Oh, gladly," Ron responded, raising his hands and laughing as he complied immediately.  
  
"Oh! Thanks, Ron!" Harry cried, rolling out of the way and behind a couch as Draco lunged at the raven-haired teen.  
  
"Anytime!" Ron called back as he joined Hermione at their board. Draco dove at Harry before the other boy had a chance to move, pinning him to the floor.  
  
"Gotcha," Draco whispered before pressing a kiss on Harry's smirking lips. Harry sighed inwardly as he locked his arms around Draco's neck, amazed as always at how right this felt. Him, Draco, ...Draco's lips. Harry smiled and kissed Draco even more urgently. Mmmm.Draco's lips. What that man could do with them was extraordinary in Harry's eyes. Eyes. Draco's eyes. Ohhh...  
  
"Oh, get a room," came the teasing suggestion from above. Harry and Draco reluctantly broke apart and glared up at whoever had broken the moment. Seamus and Dean knelt side-by-side, grinning at them over the back of the couch.  
  
"Boy, for two gay guys, you certainly know how to kill a moment," Draco grumbled, getting up and offering Harry a hand.  
  
"Draco," Harry chided gently.  
  
"What?" the blonde asked with mock innocence. Harry simply shook his head.  
  
"Anyway, I've got to go. Professor Snape wanted to see me," Draco remarked.  
  
"Ew, yucky." Harry made a face.  
  
Draco smirked and started towards the portrait hole. He'd barely gone three steps, however, when a strong arm wrapped around his wait and dragged him back.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Harry whispered huskily into his ear, the sound sending tremors through Draco's body.  
  
"I might," Draco replied, his voice just as hoarse, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed.  
  
"You are," Harry murmured before hungrily kissing Draco. The blonde conceded immediately, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. After a moment or two, Draco managed to breathe, kiss, and wriggle away from Harry all at the same time.  
  
"Noooooo," Harry moaned reproachfully as Draco pulled away.  
  
"I'll be back soon," Draco promised. "I'll make it up to you then."  
  
"Better believe you will," Harry responded. "Love you," he added softly. Draco smiled and caressed Harry's cheek gently.  
  
"Love you, too, sweetie." With one last chaste kiss, Draco disappeared through the portrait. Harry watched until he could no longer see him. Smiling contently, he turned and walked back over to his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned around and smiled at Draco as the blonde entered the room.  
  
"Hi, sweetie," Draco greeted, wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing his neck. "What're you reading?" he asked as he climbed over the couch and pulled Harry into his lap. Harry shifted the books he was holding so Draco was able to read the titles.  
  
"Lily Potter's Journal and James Potter's Journal," Draco read aloud. "Oh. Sorry. I'll go back to the common room so you can read these." He made to get up and leave when Harry grasped his arm and prevented him from doing so.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked worriedly. "Honey, are you okay?"  
  
"Drac.I can't do it alone," Harry whispered hoarsely, his eyes shimmering brightly. "I need you here with me."  
  
Draco gazed deep into Harry's eyes-his soul-as he contemplated what his boyfriend had just said. He wasn't sure if he wanted to intrude on something as private as this. After a moment, he realized that Harry had never yet opened these journals. He couldn't do so because the memory of his parents was too strong. Finally, he nodded. Harry wanted to share this immensely intimate moment with him. Him. Draco.  
  
"Okay," he agreed softly. A ghost of a smile flickered over Harry's face as Draco returned to his seat and pulled Harry close.  
  
"Thank you," Harry murmured, almost inaudibly, breathing in Draco's scent. He yawned and snuggled closer to Draco.  
  
"You know, you look incredibly gorgeous when you're tired," Draco whispered, brushing a stray lock of hair away from Harry's eyes.  
  
"Mmmm, and there's another reason added to the list of reasons why I love you." Harry smiled faintly and picked up the journal that read 'Lily Potter' on the front. With shaking hands he traced over the script. Draco noticed how much his love was trembling and covered Harry's hands with his own.  
  
"Sweetheart, you don't have to try now, with me here," Draco whispered. Harry's eyes looked bleakly back at him.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Draco nodded again.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry shakily opened the journal to the second page (the first was the dedication, which was the same as her husband's).  
  
May 4, 1979  
  
James and I are getting married today! I can't tell you how long I've waited for this day. Here, I'll describe what my dress looks like (which is GORGEOUS, by the way, thanks to my best friend, Riana). It's an off-the- shoulder gown, close fitting to my waist, where there are layers and layers of chiffon. It has a three-foot train and its made of an ivory silk. My veil was my grandmother's, the one she wore when she was married, God bless her soul. Oh, now I've done it. I'm crying again. For about the fifth time in two hours, I might add.  
  
As the hours flew by and the fire grew low, Harry and Draco read Lily's journal, detailing her life from her marriage day until right before Voldemort struck.  
  
"We're on the last entry," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Harry nodded numbly. He couldn't do anything otherwise. Draco shifted his position so Harry was cradled in his lap and brushed his lips against Harry's temple. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and they continued reading. (A/N: Thank you, Saturn625 and Leliel Hymn!)  
  
October 31, 1981  
  
Harry just woke up from his sleep. He's been doing that a lot lately. I hope nothing's wrong. Ever since Harry came into our lives, I don't know. A room seems brighter when he's in it. My two boys. Harry and James. I spoil them both rotten. I don't know- Oh, my god. He's here! I can see him outside! I have to save Harry! If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself- Oh, Merlin, no. He's inside!  
  
And that's when Lily Evans Potter's young life ended.  
  
Harry closed the journal and wiped tears of regret from his eyes.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked softly as Harry stared into the dim embers. Harry looked at him with pain-filled green eyes.  
  
"I killed them, Drac," Harry replied, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's my fault they're gone. I killed them."  
  
"No! No, no, don't think that," Draco ordered gently, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Don't you dare believe that."  
  
"It's true!" Harry burst out. "I killed them! I'm a murderer! I should be the one six feet under, not them!"  
  
"That's not funny, Harry," Draco muttered.  
  
"It's not meant to be funny," the Boy Who Thinks He Should Be Dead replied seriously.  
  
"Harry, if you were dead, I would spend my life alone," Draco reminded him, his fingers dancing over Harry's cheek as Harry gazed back, emerald eyes boring into silver-grey eyes. "Right now in my life, I can't imagine being with anyone else. I want to be with you forever. You give me reason to live," he added in earnest.  
  
"I don't deserve to live," Harry objected bitterly. "I'm a murderer. A killer. I'm no better than Voldemort himself."  
  
"Harry, don't say that!" Draco demanded sharply, his eyes strangely bright. "You are better than Voldemort. You're better than me. If anyone's doesn't deserve something, it's me. I don't deserve you," Draco added quietly. Harry raised his gaze to meet that of his boyfriend. "I don't deserve you. And.yet...by some outrageous miracle, out of all the people in the world...you chose me. So I try my best to be the best...for you. Harry, I don't care if you miserably failed every subject or my father says I can't see you anymore. I don't care. I am never, ever going to stop loving you. I would do anything to be worthy of you," Draco finished, a solitary tear running down his face. Harry brushed it away and slipped his arms around Draco's chest, burying his face in the soft cloth of the blonde's shirt.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
A/N: Ahhhhh, sappy, sappy crap this chapter is. Crap. Oh, well. Chapter 14 is going to be the end to this story. I'm excited. See? ;-D Big smile. The sequel is called 'Love Always Succeeds'. Gotta go write! Ta ta, all my lovely readers and reviewers! WAIT!!! OMG, did anyone see TRL on Oct 22? DANIEL RADCLIFFE WAS A GUEST!!!!!! AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!!!!!!! OMG, he is sooooooooo hot! Okay, now I gotta go. Buh-bye! 


	13. The Leaving Feast

Chapter 13: The Leaving Ceremony  
  
A/N: In a lot of the reviews, I've been asked 'What did Draco buy in Hogsmeade?' I have one thing to say. I'll all be explained in this chapter...  
  
"Excuse me! May I direct your attention up here, please?" Dumbledore requested, standing up and tapping his goblet with his fork. Everyone reluctantly quieted down and turned to the revered professor.  
  
"It is my great remorse that this year has ended so soon," Dumbledore announced somberly. "But it, like all good things, must come to an end sometime. I'd like to leave you all with a few words of wisdom: Muggliness; galumph; snigger, jit (A/N: lol, Chelsey!), tuberculosis (A/N: Tuberculosis, Christina!)! I wish you all a happy summer! We shall award the points, House Cup, and Quidditch Cup after the feast. I'm rather hungry now."  
  
Everyone laughed before digging into the food that had appeared on the plates in front of them. Draco tried to keep his hands steady as he scooped food on to his plate. He stole a glance at Hermione. She saw him and grinned in encouragement before turning back to talk to Ron. Draco's nerves were near to the breaking point because of what he was going to do very soon.  
  
"You okay, Draco?" Harry asked quietly, looking at him with the special glance he reserved for only the blonde. Draco smiled weakly.  
  
"Yup," he replied. "Really! I am!" he added quickly as Harry opened his mouth to contradict. Harry grinned and pressed a kiss to Draco's clenched fingers.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two turned back to their meals and soon became immersed in an argument about Quidditch teams with Dean and Seamus. Only Draco and Hermione knew how anxious Draco felt, contrary to his facial expression. An hour or so later, the meal's crumbs dissolved from the gleaming plates before the desserts appeared. It seemed the house elves had really outdone themselves this time. There were 'ooh's and 'aah's from all over the Hall. There was at least a hundred different kinds of ice cream, plus ice cream cake, checkerboard vanilla and chocolate cake (A/N: That's very possible! My little cousins Jacqueline and Matty had their birthday recently and that's the kind of cake they had. It was very funkydelic. My new word.), dozens of different pies, cookies, cupcakes, brownies, sundaes, tarts, fruits, trifle, Jell-O, puddings, éclairs, doughnuts, and other delicious delectables. Every Gryffindors' eyes sparkled as they scrabbled to snatch a few desserts (or about two dozen, in Ron's and Seamus's case). Harry reached for a slice of pie, but Draco, who couldn't hold it in anymore, caught his hand. Harry looked at his boyfriend questioningly, and forgot all about dessert as he saw the urgency in the blonde's eyes.  
  
"Drac...?" Harry asked worriedly. Draco swung a leg over the bench so he was straddling it, making it easier to talk. After a moment, Harry followed suit.  
  
"Harry, you know you mean the world to me," Draco began, his voice shaking slightly. "I love you more than anything; I would do anything for you; I would die for you, if needed. I trust you with my life and I hope you feel the same way."  
  
Harry nodded fervently, although an uncertain look lingered on his face.  
  
"Harry, love, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine being with anyone else," Draco continued, his grey eyes boring into Harry's emerald ones. "I love you more than my own life. And I want to live my life with you. No one else."  
  
"Drac, what are you saying?" Harry asked, his eyes widening.  
  
"Harry, I can't live my life without you," Draco persisted. Harry, too, brought both legs over the bench to face his boyfriend and the wall behind him. "I need you to live."  
  
"Drac..."  
  
"Let me finish, please," the blonde Gryffindor pleaded. Harry looked pained, but obediently shut his mouth. Draco took a deep breath before sliding off the bench onto one knee as he pulled out of his pocket a small, black velvet box. Harry's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and his mouth dropped open. Students that had been demurely watching the scene suddenly gave their full attention, while nudging their friends, who in turn alerted their friends. Soon, the entire hall had shushed itself into silence, including the teachers. Some students even had the gall to stand up and on the bench to see better.  
  
Ohhhh-kay, this is a little unnerving, Draco thought to himself nervously. Yet he continued, for fear if he didn't, he never would.  
  
"Harry James Potter, I want to spend my life with you," Draco announced calmly, tone belying his actual emotions, his statement echoing through the silent, expectant hall. He glanced down and flipped open the box to reveal a silver ring with a tiny diamond set on either side of the 'D & H' in a crushed sapphire dust. Harry gasped in shock as his eyes traveled from Draco's face to the ring back to the face.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Draco asked, staring earnestly into Harry's face.  
  
A/N: Ahhhh, crappy, crap, crapper, crappy, crap, crap. Short chappie. But... Yay! Only one more chapter to go! If you semi-like this (which I don't think is possible because I think this fic sucks, but whatever), go to this site:  
  
http://www.sabershadowkat.com/harrypotter/heartofslytherin1.html  
  
This person's story is amazing. So good. Two thumbs up. Okay, gotta go! Don't forget to review or email me! I love emails, considering I hardly get any from my friends. Bye!  
  
Review! 


	14. The Answer The End

Chapter 14: The Answer...The End  
  
Draco glanced down and flipped open the box to reveal a silver ring with a tiny diamond set on either side of the 'D & H' in a crushed sapphire dust. Harry gasped in shock as his eyes traveled from Draco's face to the ring back to the face.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Draco asked, staring earnestly into Harry's face.  
  
Harry stared in astonishment. After a moment, he managed to talk.  
  
"What?" he croaked.  
  
"Will you mar—" Draco began, only to have Harry cut him off.  
  
"I know what you said, you prat!" Harry cried, falling off the bench to the ground. "I was just too astonished to say anything else at first!"  
  
Draco grinned as Harry threw his arms around him and kissed him fervently. Draco wrapped his fingers in Harry's hair before caressing the sixteen-year- old's cheek.  
  
"Soooo . . . is that a yes?" Draco asked anxiously. Harry laughed.  
  
"Yes. Yes, it's yes! My answer's yes!" he exclaimed, hugging Draco tightly. Draco's face lit up as the hall exploded in cheers and applause as the two teens kissed again. Draco slipped the ring out of its place in the box and onto Harry's finger. The raven-haired boy stared at in disbelief before looking up at Draco with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked, concerned. Harry smiled.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, choking back a sob. "Everything's right."  
  
A/N: THE END!!!!!!!!!!!! I know, this was a really short chapter, but I didn't want it to be a long one. The sequel is going to be coming out soon. Tomorrow, most likely. I just have to make a few finishing touches. Bye-bye, lovelies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to Richard Harris, who died on October 25, 2002. May he always rest in peace. 


End file.
